WHY
by LADARTHA
Summary: The pains of betrayal and having your world ripped away, no explanation for understanding. Can happiness be found? Can the loveones be located and returned? What brought about the division and separation? What led to the choices that were made?
1. Chapter 1

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

CHAPTER 1: FAMILY, ENEMY AND DETECTIVE

I walk slowly up to the door, unlock it, and enter. The house is still as I left it a year ago. A year ago, that my life had been changed, torn apart and the nerves have stayed raw, never seeming to heal from the pain of being kicked out, removed from heaven with no reason given and not being allowed to go numb, even temporarily to have some relief from the constant pain of loss.

Entering the living room, I see evidence of a once happy home, where love resided and was shared. Continuing on up the stairway, I pass the master suite, a couple of guest rooms, the stairway to the third floor with more guest rooms, going to the suite at the end of the hall, the nursery. Pushing open the door, I see the furnishings, clothing and toys lying around, nothing has been disturbed. But, nothing living has been here since then, either.

My heart pulls and throbs from the pain of not knowing. How much can a person endure without going completely insane?

Not being able to take any more, I turn around and head back down the hallway, stopping at the door for the master suite. Oh! The damn memories of the love, shared, whispered and shown within these walls. All just like the nursery and the rest of the house, is just as it has been left. How can I keep going and enduring with no knowledge of where, what, why or, even how, everything began to unravel, to be ripped away. There was not even a warning that it was happening, or, that it was going to happen.

I hear the storm in the distance getting closer and closer, to remember back that it was a night just like this that it all happened. Suddenly, just like then, the skies open to begin weeping, the thunder clashes, rumbles and roars, lightning filling the darkness with it' s flashes and the explosions of some bolts hitting the ground nearby.

The weight of the pain is so heavy, I fall to my knees and just like the heavens; begins to weep as the memories and the pain become unendurable. I want to cry out, demand of something or someone to explain the circumstances to me, to make me understand the reasoning. But, except for the storm and hitching of my ragged breath and sobs, all is quiet. I miss them so damn much and I pray that they are somewhere still alive, safe and that we can find them to bring them home.

My attention is finally caught by the sound of cars coming up the gravel drive. Tonight the family will gather again to decide how to proceed with the search for them. All clues, leads, any information that has been forthcoming have all been exhausted, with the case being moved over and labeled as unsolved. Neither the police, nor the FBI has been able to come up with anything definite as to what truly happened. UNSOLVED! How would they feel if it was their family that was missing? How can I be sure that everyone has done everything possible to find them; to bring them safely back to me? That they are no lying to me about what they have really found? All of these questions have been asked by each of the family at one time or another, but, tonight we are going to decide for a change of methods and hopeful something will come forth this time.

All of the family is here and getting out of their cars, my parents, brother and sister and my in-laws. Then we have one extra individual that is approaching the door along with everyone else.

I get up and move quickly to open the front door to allow access into the living room for all to get out of the weather. Up to this point, I had not taken the time to turn on any lighting nor heat. In fact, the dust covers are still on all of the furniture.

As the lights are turned on and the heating activated we all moved to greet each other and make all of the proper introductions to the new person present for tonight's meeting. We each find a seat and sit down to get started, motioning for the person to speak first as we need to know just what it is that he needs to begin his investigation.

But, just as he starts to speak, there is a knock at the door. Of course, how the hell did he find out about this meeting? The one person that I don't wish to see or hear from, Jacob Black. The one person that has caused me more grief in a short span of time than anyone else would experience in two life times.

"What the hell do you want?" I demand. "You are not wanted nor welcome in my house."

"Man, I don't give a damn what you want or don't want. I told you before that you would end up hurting or losing her through your arrogance and carelessness. It has been a whole year since she and the twins went missing and nothing has been found. NOTHING! I love her, too. "

"How did you find out about tonight's meeting?"

"From me," said a voice behind me. I turn to see my father-in-law, Charlie Swan, sitting next to his ex-wife Renee Dwyer and her husband, Phil. "Son, I know that you and Jacob have issues, but, he is family in a way, and I feel that he has a right to be here as well. In fact, if you would stop and think, maybe he might be able to pick up on something that we have overlooked. Something. Anything that we might consider not to be of importance. At this point, I think all avenues should be open. Does this present a problem to you, perhaps?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

"No, of course not," I utter while shaking my head, shoulders drooping. It just became harder and harder to hold myself together as each minute, hour, day, week and month passed with no word.

My sister, Alice, rises, moving towards me, taking my hand, "Edward, everyone, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Peter Jenkins. Mr. Jenkins renown for finding the unfindable and never failing in any search he undertakes. It is for this reason that I have hired him to take over the investigation. Mr. Jenkins asked for this meeting as he wanted to talk directly with all of us as to what we do or do not know. Also, as I have told him money is not an issue; whatever it takes, however much, will be at his disposal. Are we all in agreement on this?" she asks.

"Mr. Jenkins, I have heard of your reputation and thank you for coming to our aid. And my daughter, Alice, is correct. Whatever you need, will be there instantly," emphasizes my father.

"Mr. Cullen, isn't it? Carlisle Cullen to be precise. I have not decided to accept the case as yet. All will depend on the answers and co operation that I get here tonight. Is this understood by everyone?" Mr. Jenkins comments.

"Excuse me, but, I understood that you have already been paid a retainer fee and had agreed to the case. My daughter-" Esme pauses, and then continues "I know, Mr. Jenkins, she is lawfully just my daughter-in-law, but, to me she is my daughter. I- we all, love her that much, that she is daughter and sister, not just my son's wife and mother to our grandchildren. They must be found. WE HAVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! And, if the worse has happened then we need to know and to bring them home still. They must be brought home no matter what," she concludes.

"Mrs. Cullen, it was not my intent to cause more grief or insult to anyone. I beg your forgiveness and indulgence in this matter.

"But, in regards to the fee, then yes I have been paid that, but, it was only for my time to come and talk with you to see if, indeed, there is anything that I can do to bring about a closure for all of you. I don't waste more time on things that can simply be handle by all law enforcement agencies with a little bit of patience on the family's part," explains Mr. Jenkins.

"Alice, you let us believe that all had been arranged. Is what he is telling us really all of the facts?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward, it is the truth, and all, as far as I am concerned, has been agreed upon. After he hears all of the facts then he will begin to find Bella, Edward Alexi and Alexius Jasmine. So, I now suggest that we all stop the petty bullshit and get down to business. The sooner we start then the sooner they will be found and brought home to us," Alice said, standing with her hands on her hips, giving the impression of wanting to stamp her foot in angry.

"What I need from each of you is the story of what you know beginning as far back as you may have noticed any change in a behavior pattern taking place. I don't care how minute the change might have been, or, what you might have attributed it, a change is a change. I need all of this to be able to get a feel for her," Mr. Jenkins explains.

"Son, let me ask just how much do you know or have been told before now about everything pertaining to the disappearance of my daughter and her children," ask my father-in-law, Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in Forks, Washington.

"Chief Swan, I know only the facts, the basic facts of this case. First, she and the children were discovered gone from home. Next, after several hours of no word from her you were notified, but, did not start a search or investigation until the next day. Then two days later her car was found by Mr. Black pulled back into the woods off of the main road. No evidence or clues of any kind were found indicating why the car was abandoned or foul play from person or persons unknown. Nothing was discovered as to how they were removed from the location. The FBI was notified, an APB was issued, but, in all of this time no ransom demand or any other messages have been received by any family member, no credit cards have been used or any unusual activity from the bank accounts.

"Have I left anything out? Nothing nor anyone has heard, seen or received anything, and the FBI has turned up nothing new," Mr. Jenkins has stated in a matter of fact voice.

"The one other fact that I do know that I had forgotten to mention was that each member of this family on both sides maintain a high profile job in some way. And, I have taken the liberty of doing a background check on each of you. So, know now that I am aware of all activity by each of you up to and after the time of their disappearance. So, it would be wise to answer all of my questions honestly as I already know the truth of your actions. That is what will determine whether I take this case or not."

"I don't foresee a problem with that," states my mother-in-law, Renee. "Just tell us how you wish to proceed and just start, damn."

"First, before we begin, I would like to get a feel of our surroundings. See the house, every where they had been and interacted with each of you. So, if one of you will show me around, the rest of you can be thinking of me conditions and decide if we move forward, if I decide to take the case that is," Mr. Jenkins calmly states.

"Now, who is going to show me around?" he asks.

Everyone paused a moment before Alice stands to begin the tour throughout the house. "Through here is the formal dining room and kitchen area. Further on is-"Alice leads the detective out explaining the layout of the house as they go, her voice receding to a whisper in the distance.

The rest of us sit looking at each other as if statues for a brief moment, then we all started talking at once.

"Alright! Alright. Settle down and let's discuss this one at a time instead of everyone talking at once," my father said. "I feel that we need to first decide how to approach this with Jenkins, and then decide who is going to be the front person that shall be his contact point. As it is apparent to me that he cannot keep all of us informed at once and to have meeting such as this for all of us to be told together is not feasible for any of us."

"I think I should be the one contacted first with any information since it is my family that is missing," I declared.

"No, Edward, you are too closely involved to think clearly if a decision is needed. You are too emotional about this," counsels my brother, Emmett. "My suggestion is Alice since she has made the first contact with him and has already established a relationship with him. She will be able to keep all of us updated and decisions can be made as needed in this fashion."

In the background we can hear the muted voices of the detective and Alice. We are not able to hear what is being said, but, it does seem to be quite a discussion going on. The sounds seem to be coming down the hallway towards the master suite.

"What kind of questions do you think he will be asking each of us and why do we have to go back to before the disappearance?" Jacob seems to be wondering aloud, quietly, under his breath and more to himself than anyone in particular.

"No, idea, Black, but, is that going to create a problem for you? Do you have something to hide? Something that might connect you more to the disappearance, perhaps? Something that you have withheld from all of us? After all, you were the one that found the car in a location that no one else had thought to look. A place that is not seen from the main road; a place that was totally secluded unless you knew to look for it," I questioned him. But, all it got me was a dirty look from him and Charlie. My dad, Emmett and Jasper just looked on compassionately, shaking their heads.

Can't anyone understand how much this is tearing me apart? My beloved and my children gone - disappeared without a word or a trace. I go through the motions of living, running my business, but, all I am really doing is just existing, barely holding on. This is my last hope to find them. If this fails, then I do not want to continue to live without them. I will not continue to live without them, but, I will have to keep my own counsel on that.

The only thing that has kept me from ending it all in the past few months has been the fact that I do believe they are still alive somewhere in this world. At times, I can almost feel her presence; smell her scent of strawberry and freesia. I dream of her at night, at times it seems as if she is asking me a question and is crying. As I reach for her and strain to hear more clearly what she is saying and asking, the further away she seems to get.

Other times in my dreams she is standing there demanding something of me, but, it still too low and garbled for me to understand. I tell her to speak up and she just fades away. I try moving towards her and she takes a step back for each step I move forwards to her. WHY?

"Thank you, Mrs. Whitlock; the tour has been most beneficial," Jenkins is telling Alice as they are coming down the main stairway in to the living room.

As they enter and Alice takes a seat next to her husband, Jasper, Jenkins looks around at each of us in turn, meeting each pair of eyes unblinking, just staring momentarily, as if waiting, before moving on to the next set of eyes; finally coming to rest with mine. Then with a slight nod of his head the contact is broken, he clears his throat and pauses before speaking.

"I had several questions in my mind, but, a number of them were answered during the walk through of your home, Mr. Cullen. But, now, we have things to be discussed and a decision on each side to be made. I need to seek a few more answers before the discussion can be held and the decisions made."

"Jenkins, tell us what it is you need to know, ask your questions, but, fuck it, man, find my wife and children."

"Mr. Cullen, if I do take the case, be assured that I will find them. That is not in doubt. Now, we need to decide how to conduct the next phase of the questioning. Does anyone have anything that they wish not to possibly come out in front of everyone else? In which case, I will need to question each of you in private. But, if there is nothing, then, we will conduct the questioning as a group. Then if I come across anything that might need private clarification, I will go to a one on one situation scenario. Is this acceptable to everyone?"

He looks around the room once again to each of us as we nod. My dad indicates, "Continue, Mr. Jenkins."

"Very well, let's get started. I am going to take each of you and tell you what I learned about you in general and more specifically about the time leading up to the disappearance.

For the next four hours our lives became an open book for the others present. Jenkins started by stating the positions we held within the companies we owned, or, where we worked. He was able to tell us step by step all of our activities one week back and coming forward to the date of the disappearance. It seemed nothing new was discovered until he asked if any of us knew that Isabella had received a package on three different occasions the week before she and the children disappeared. This was news to each of us as she had not said anything about it or indicated anything being wrong or out of the ordinary.

At the close of the questioning, Jenkins then explained why he takes cases such as ours. He wife and son had disappeared without a trace. Everyone else gave up and the case was marked as Unsolved. He and some friends got together and started looking over the case files, formed a list of questions that seemed to have no answers and they started doing their own investigating. After six months of looking he did find them, but, the circumstances were not favorable. However, the way he explained it, at least, he was able to bring them home and all the family was able to gain closure.

"It was then that my friends and I formed our agency to deal with cases of our pick and choosing of this nature. I know what he feels like - no; I know what it is like not knowing. It is worse than existing in hell" he quietly shares with us.

"The pain that you are feeling twist and tie your insides up in knots. You struggle to draw a decent breath, to place one foot in front of the other, to appear sane, and fight always to make rational decisions. You even wonder if it is worth going on, with not knowing, but, you have to keep going just in case they do come home. You are afraid that they won', in which case you don't want to live, but, afraid that if you do end the pain that they will come back to find you no more. Just a memory in the cemetery. So, Mr. Cullen, having lived thru all of this and knowing the same suffering, I do accept your case and will bring your wife and children home."

**A/N: I have read and am still reading many delightful stories that have been well written by some very talented authors. It has been many years since I have written and published anything, but, Twilight itself just got to me somehow and has helped me thru a very trying time. I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHY**

**Disclaimer: Once again, the Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

CHAPTER 2: CONTACT?

She is looking out the window, tears silently sliding down her face with no movement or indication that she is even aware of them, remembering. Remembering what had been and dealing with the reality of what is. Trying to deal with the question of "why" things had gone so wrong, so fast; a whole world with her beloved and family snatched away in the blink of an eye. The pain she is feeling, physical, mental and emotional, has brought her near her breaking point, becoming so unbearable that it hurts just to move or consider moving; let alone breathe.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He takes up his usual position to stand looking out of his office window. Looking down on the city, and, although, he is there physically, mentally his mind is wandering, trying to reach out and connect with something, and, wondering still after all this time, trying to answer the question "why" his wife and children are missing. Not to sound too arrogant or conceited, but, he was considered to be well endowed both physically, standing 6'2, bonze colored hair and brilliant green eyes he had inherited from his birth mother, and financially since he is the CEO of CULLEN FINANCIAL INTERNATIONAL, INC.

Then at that particularly moment in time, he starts, grabs his chest and stomach, sucking in a sharp breath as if in pain and nearly doubles over with the extreme sensation.

At that moment also, his secretary is bringing some files into the office to place on his desk. But, be unaware of her, he yells through gritted teeth, "Son of a bitch, she's alive," falling to his knees with tears falling. She runs over to him seeking to render aid and asking if he needs medical help.

"No! No, call my family and call a Mr. Peter Jenkins. Tell them to meet me immediately at my penthouse." He rises, yanks his jacket off of his chair while moving towards the door to leave. Suddenly remembering his schedule, he whips around, "Cancel the rest of my appointments for today and reschedule for another time," after which he runs out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As I enter the penthouse I see that both my sister, Alice, a short petite woman under 5' with short black spiky looking hair, curvy figure, and an overzealous abundant of energy that would give the devil a headache, but, can be pretty scary if she doesn't get her way and my sister-in-law, Rosalie with a statuesque figure moving like the swaying of a willow in a breeze, blonde hair and blue eyed, attitude cynical until she gets to know you, are the first to arrive.

Looking up to see who just arrived, Rosalie demands, "What the hell has your boxers up your ass crack that demands our attention at the drop of a hat?"

"Rose, don't start right now. Something has evidently happened for all of us to be called like this."

"Yeah, well, I was with a new client and had to cut my meeting short just to get here."

Bella being the CEO, Esme, Alice and Rosalie, all went into business more or less together forming the company known worldwide as the Cullen Diversified Group, Inc. Each had their own specialty such as Bella was into Advertising, Esme into interior design, Alice doing clothing designs and Rosalie auto engineering. Each business could stand alone, but, all four women chose to bring everything under one name, with each heading their own department. And the ladies had built the business into a multi-billion dollar concern almost overnight with an impeccable reputation. All of us are so damn proud of what our ladies had accomplished without our help or input. Surprised the hell out of us, men.

Just as I start to answer Rosalie, my father, Carlisle standing 6'2, blonde headed with graying at the temples, clear blue eyes and a renowned cardio-surgeon, now Chief of Staff at his hospital, enters. Along with him is my brother, Emmett in all of his body building glory with short brown hair, hazel eyes and my brother-in-law, Jasper, standing 6'3, honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Emmett has his own string of gyms across the country, but, Jasper is a history professor at the University and renowned authority on the Civil War.

"Hey, Bro, what's up?" typical Emmett statement

Next to join us is my mother, Esme with the sweetest, loving nature, with caramel brown hair and eyes sporting adorable laugh lines in the corners, and fitting nicely next to her husband in height.

Last to arrive is the detective, Peter Jenkins, a man who was aged beyond his 40 years by the pain of uncertainty and loss, stood about 5'9 while balding, pale skin tone, well muscled and grey eyed.

And since Bella's family is unable to meet at this short notice having to travel a great distance, we will have to connect with them by phone. Or conference by vid cam over internet.

"Alice, will you contact Charlie and Renee, please, before I begin to explain the haste of this meeting. And, yes, before any one says anything, I do know that Alice was appointed as the go-between, but, this has to be done this way. Believe me."

As soon as everyone was ready with Charlie and Renee being on phone and internet, I began to explain why I had called them all to my penthouse. "I got confirmation today in an unusual manner that Bella is still alive." I heard everyone gasp, trying to draw in a breath.

"Alive? Alive. Alive!" everyone speaking almost at the same time, one or two shouting.

"How? Edward, how did you get this confirmation? What type of confirmation? Did you bring it with you? Let me see it. Who all knows about this?" all of these questions were being asked by both families. But, the only one not saying anything was Jenkins. He was just waiting to be able to ask his own questions, I supposed.

Everyone started to settle down after the initial shock started to wear off. But, all still looked at me, waiting for me to continue with I guess you could describe "bated breath". Then after a moment, the suspense really started to get to everyone and the tension began to build.

"Son -," my father ask, "Please, continue and let us know what you mean by confirmation."

I began to explain what happened in my office, not looking at anyone in particular.

"I was looking out the windows at my office, thinking about Bella and the children, letting my mind wonder when all of a sudden I was hit by a sharp pain. It was so acute that I could hardly maintain consciousness. My breath caught in my throat like I was going to choke and my chest felt as if I was having a heart attack.

"It was at that moment that I caught the smell of essence of strawberries and freesia. I fell her pain and thought I heard a child cry."

"Edward-", my mother says, shaking her head back and forth.

"I know, Mom, it sounds like I am losing my mind. But, it happened. My secretary saw my reactions and came to help. The entire incident was so intense. She was thinking about me at the same exact moment that I was thing about her."

"Hey, bro, are you sure you weren't dreaming or something? I—like-, ugh, overworked and drifted off, maybe?" Emmett ask with hesitation; scratching the back of his head at the same time.

Most of the room has stayed quiet, including Charlie and Renee. No one has really moved, it is like time has stood still. Of course, what could they say? 'I'm going crazy? Maybe I am. Hell, it's hard to know anymore.'

Then, all of a sudden, time seems to begin again. Everyone tries to talk at once, over everyone else. The only person that has not reacted, or, said anything has been the detective.

Silence is sudden as a loud crash is heard. Everyone turns as one to the person that caused the action. The one person that can be counted on to bring the attention to herself, Rosalie.

"Why, are all of you so quick to question Edward? What has he said that makes anyone of have cause to doubt him?"

'Huh!' 'What did I just hear? Rosalie defending me? Now, I must really be in the Twilight Zone.'

"Haven't each of you had a moment in time that was déjà vu?" Everyone nodding their head in the affirmative. "Then, what gives you the right to believe that the same experience has not happened to Edward?"

'Damn, she's doing it again. Defending me. That is not like Rosalie. Makes me want to check her forehead, see if she is running a fever. May ask happened to the real Rosalie.'

"Mr. Cullen, a moment, if I may? Can you describe what she might have been doing or thinking at the time you made this, ugh – mmmm—connection with your wife?" ask Jenkins. He seems to be a bit skeptical of my details.

"My face was wet, as if from weeping, so, I would say that she was or had been crying. My breath seemed to catch in my throat and my chest hurt as if it was hard to breathe. All was to the point of acute pain."

"I see. Were there any flashes of thought that might give a clue as to the surroundings or her thoughts?"

"Dammit, man, I just knew the pain she was fee- WAIT! YES! Not just pain, but, a sense of loss! Yes, that's it - a sense of loss and loneliness. It was as if she was feeling it so acutely that it was overwhelming her, pushing her to a breaking point. Like one she was fighting to stay away from. That is the best way I know to describe it."

I looked at Jenkins to see what reaction he was having to my revelation.

"Fuck, man, don't you believe me? Why would I lie about this?"

Jenkins holds his hand up and motions for time to think.

"Edward," Mom begins, "are you sure that this is not like one the many dreams that you have awakened from over the last year?"

"Mom, please, believe me? This was real, not a dream, but, real!" The hurt that her question caused is evident in my voice and, I am sure, on my face.

"Son," "Bro" "Edward" all, my father, brother and Jasper, started at the same time. "Shit, I am tired of this." I shout back at them.

"Enough! Enough, now. I have listened to what each of you have said and the opinions that you have voice in one manner, or, the other, and, I say, enough." Emphasizing my sister. Alice has stayed quiet throughout all of this, as has Charlie and Renee.

It is at that moment that another surge of pain rolls over me. Crying out as once before, I fall to the floor clutching my chest and barely breathing. I have no choice but to draw up into the fetal position to ride it out. This time it is so much worst that I black out from it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have concept of how long I was out. It could have been minutes, hours or days. All I do know is that it is quiet, not a sound could be heard, just like in the story "Twas the Night Before Christmas'. The silence was almost deafening that it was eerie, to say the least.

Turning my head to look around I see my dad in a chair not far away, sleeping. Trying to be quiet, I shift to see about getting up, but, must have made some kind of noise, for his eyes popped open immediately. Must be that parent thing, you know, the thing that seems to be instinct telling you what your child is doing, good or bad. It was that or the fact that having been a doctor so long he was a light sleeper. Hell, who knows, probably, a combination of both.

He looks at me for a moment, then starts, realizing that I am awake and moving.

"Edward, son, how are you feeling? You gave all of us a fright." He stands up and moves to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Dad, where is everyone?"

"They are at home. Each one keeps checking in every hour on the hour, I do think, wanting to know how you are. Your mother is the worst one. You almost gave her a heart attack," he smiles and shakes his head remembering Mom's reaction.

"In fact, son, I thought she was going to run over, or, knock all of us out of the way just to get to you. I have to have Emmett physically pick her up and move her so I could examine you. Even, then she fought him and kicked him in the shins to try to force him to let go. Finally, she pulled the full name and told him that if he didn't let her go instantly he would be speaking in soprano for the next few days."

With that statement, I had to laugh. Mom can be just as scary as Alice when she gets mad.

"Son, we need to talk. Can you tell me what happened? What caused you to collapse like that?"

"Dad, I remember we were talking about Bella and there was so much pros and cons on what was and wasn't. Next I know, I am feeling the same sort of pain that I felt in my office, but, it was more intense."

My father just looks at me, not saying a word and shakes his head. His eyes have more questions, but, he acts like he is unsure of what to ask first.

"Dad, how long was I out?"

"Edward, it has been 36 hours. You had drawn up into the fetal position and I almost wasn't able to get you out of it. Emmett and Jasper picked you up and brought you in here and you have been here ever since. No movement or anything. It was as if you were dead. I had to keep checking your pulse and make sure you were still breathing to be sure that you were okay."

Then he smiles at a memory and continues, "As I said before, you gave your mom a fright. After Emmett let her loose, Jasper made a grab for her and she gave him a black eye and a swift kick in the groin area. Of course, Alice isn't so happy about that. But, she got over to me while I was trying to check on you, pushed me to one side and then told me to do what I was supposed to be doing since I was a doctor. She was a terror."

We both laughed together at just the thought of what Mom could do, small woman, but, if you had any sense you did not go against her.

"Dad, what is bothering you?"

"Son, I have to tell you that we all believe you now."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, just before you past out the room was filled with Bella's scent. The strawberry and freesia that is uniquely hers."

I give him a startled look and ask, "What about Jenkins?"

"Yes, even he smelt it. So, if you are going nuts, then, I guess, we all are right along with you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are all together tonight to celebrate the fact that Alice and Jasper are going to have a baby. I am going to be an uncle. I am happy for them, but, wish that my wife and children were here. Here to share this moment of joy, just as all did when Bella was pregnant with the twins.

Jenkins has been on the case for three months now and we have not heard from him in about six weeks. He says that he is on to something, but, will not say what.

The twins are nearly two and I have missed so much of their growing. But, I will not let myself go in that direction right now.

I still have not learned to live complete with the pain. And the same question keeps going around in my mind. WHY?

**A/N:** **Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Any ideas as to what caused the disappearance or why it happened?** **I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **


	3. Chapter 3

**WHY**

**Disclaimer: Once again, the Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

CHAPTER 3: THE HUNT IS ON

"Matt, will you call Alice Whitlock and arrange a meeting for tomorrow morning at 9 AM?"

"Hey, Pete, how's it going? Has the trip been as beneficial as we thought?"

"Yeah, Matt, it has. We have a good lead on the locations. And, I have found that Mrs. Cullen and children were still alive at this point. By the way, how are the other two cases coming along? Do I need to take time to help out, or, is everything covered?

"All is covered, Pete. One case has been brought to closure and we are uniting the family with the remains in a couple of days. Carl seems to think that his case will be completed by next week. Luke and he are going in with the local law enforcement agency to make the necessary rescue and arrest. After that we have all taken a vote and shall work together with you as a complete team on your case."

"Why?"

"Because we know why this is so important to you. It is hitting close to home and if we can, at least, bring this young woman and her children home to their family, then we are going to do so."

"Matt, understand me well on this- There is NO if on this; it IS going to happen. We ARE going to bring them home. PERIOD!"

"Believe me; we all understand how close this comes to what happened to Maggie and Andrew. That is why, instead, of taking on any other cases we are wanting to pull all of our resources to bring this to closure as our current case load closes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hard time sleeping. This case is getting under my skin. Or, I am letting it get under my skin. Whatever the fuck it is, I just seem to be getting emotionally involved deeper than I should. It is just a job after all. Yeah, that is what I keep telling myself, but, I know better. I know the pain the family is feeling, especially, Edward Cullen.

Shit, the man is slowly going out of his mind. But, then by some of the information that we have uncovered he is not without fault.

Of course, that Jacob Black is tied up in this just as deeply and I am still waiting for certain information concerning his involvement, as well.

Everything that I have to tell Alice Cullen in a few hours is not going to go down very well, but, what the hell.

I need to get some sleep, but, Matt is right, this case is too close to home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Whitlock, this is Matthew Locke with the Last Resort Investigative Agency. Mr. Jenkins asked me to call and see if you would be free to meet with him tomorrow morning at 9 AM?"

"Yes, Mr. Locke, I will definitely be there. Can you tell me if this is an update meeting, or, do all of the family members need to be there?"

"At this point, it would just be an update meeting. Mr. Jenkins is returning from checking out so information that we have been able to uncover and is wanting to let you know about the situation at this point in time."

"I see. Well, in that case, I will be there. Thank you for calling."

'Well, that is done. All case loads are coming to a conclusion, so, we can all get started on working the Cullen case. Strange that such a high profile case cannot even be solved by the best law enforcement agencies know.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice realizes that she is still holding the phone after talking with Mr. Locke. She slowly replaces the receiver and draws a slow breath. She has a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something has happened. Or - hell, I don't know what the 'or' might be.

"Hey, sugar, why are you concentrating so hard?" Jasper asks as he enters the apartment and seeing his wife lost in thought.

"Just got a call from one of Jenkins' people. Mr. Jenkins wants to me with me tomorrow morning at 9 to update me on information that has been discovered up to this period. It seems that he has been away checking out some to the information uncovered," Alice informs him, still perplexed about the strange feeling she was experiencing. "Jazz, I feel like we are about to hear something that might be - I don't know how to word what I am feeling. I just know that we are all going to be different after hearing his report. That is the only way I know to put it."

"Well, do we need to call the family and let them know?"

"I guess. Don't really know what to tell them. What do you think?"

"At this point, any news is better than the limbo state of 'no news'. Edward has been having a really hard time every since that episode last month. You do realize that Jenkins has been on this case now for four months. Of course, he does update you about every six weeks, but, nothing solid for us to go on just yet."

"Yes, dear, I do realize. But, I would like for Bella to be home safe and sound for the birth of this baby."

"I know, Honey, so would all of us", he gathers his wife in his arms and hugs her tightly, while trying to ease some of her pain.

"Go ahead and call everyone to let them know about the meeting. They will more than likely want to meet after you get through to hear what he had to say."

"So true."

Alice turns to pick up the phone, but, never gets to complete the action before she faints after grabbing her chest as if in pain.

Jasper rushes forward to catch her before she can hit the floor, picking her up and placing on the sofa before calling his father-in-law. He gets Carlisle on the phone and explains what happened. Carlisle tells him he will send an ambulance to get her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As one all look up to see Carlisle Cullen approaching them in the waiting room. He has the strangest look on his face which alerts everyone that something is wrong.

"Carlisle, what is wrong? Has she lost the baby?" Jasper demands with worry sounding in his voice.

"No. No, she and the baby are fine. She will be out shortly after a few more test results are back. But all looks fine. Nothing seems to be wrong."

"Then what happened? Why did she collapse as she did? What caused it.?"

Esme walks over to her husband while motioning for everyone to wait. "Carlisle, please, tell us what is going on", she entreats her husband.

"I don't know how to explain this. That is what is puzzling me. Alice checks out fine, but, when she was asked what happened all she could tell us is that she felt like she had lost the battle and the world was at an end. That it was such a sense of loss and despair that it was a physical pain."

"Dad, is this like what happened to me at the penthouse last month?"

"Yes, Edward, from what you told me and from what she just described, it was the same. She, also, mentioned that she smelt strawberries and freesias. Again, just like you did."

No one had a reply to that.

About that time Rosalie looks pass everyone and sees Alice coming towards them, smiling. She wonders what there is to smile about after the scare she just gave everyone.

"Well, I guess that is one way to get everyone's attention and getting you all in one place without having to call each and all with my news," she smiles while saying.

"Not funny, munchkin, to give all of us heart failure and then joke about it," Emmett fusses at her.

"Hey, sis, what is it that you were going to call us all about?" Edward quietly asks of his sister.

"Jazz, you didn't tell them?" she likes sternly at her husband.

"Hell, sugar, you gave me a scare. That went clear out of mind at that point."

"Alice, honey, what is it that we need to know other than you had a strange experience, but, are, otherwise, okay?" ask Esme.

"Can we get out of here first before I tell you?"

"Let's all meet at Calhoun's," Emmett suggests. All agree, leaving the hospital to regroup at Calhoun's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What could he have found? What took him out of town? Do you think he has found them?"

Everyone talking all at the same time draws a lot of attention to their party from the other diners in the restaurant.

"Look, all I can tell you is that he wants to see me in the morning to give me an update. And that he has been out of town following some leads they had gotten. Pass that everything is just guesses."

"Alice, exactly what this Mr. Locke have to tell you?" Edwards asks quietly.

"Edward, sorry, but I have told you all that I know. We just need to decide how and when we will meet tomorrow after I have seen Mr. Jenkins."

"Alice, honey, you have not mentioned what happened to cause your trip to the hospital," Esme reminds her daughter.

"Mom, I can't really describe it. It was the strangest thing. Of course, I had been having the strangest feeling from the time Mr. Locke called. But, as I turned to go pick up the phone to start calling all of you, I was hit by the sense of strawberries and freesias at the same time I had a total helpless feeling like I was near to giving up. Like I really didn't want to continue on, but, had to, or, more like forced to. The feeling was so strong that it was painful and I had a catch in my throat like I was forcible holding back a sob".

All turned to look at Edward with questions in their eyes. He understands what they are silently asking and just nods yes.

"Edward, it is like she is trying to reach out to us, but, at the same time questions if it is what she really wants."

"I know, sis. I know, "he softly sighs.

Everyone decides nothing more can be done or decided until after Alice's meeting in the morning. With that being said, left the restaurant to go to their separate homes until ten thirty in the morning for all to gather at Edward's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Well, no sleep tonight. But, then what's new? I feel like I haven't slept for over a year. Sixteen months to be exact.'

Edward paces and sits. Gets up and paces some more. His mind in running in circles trying to decide if the meeting is good news or bad. The question keeps going around and around in his mind. His spirits rise only to be dashed by his fear of the worst.

Time creeps by and across the city his sister is going through the same sort of turmoil. Question after question seems to be coming and going. Jasper has been up three different times trying to calm her and get her to bed. His efforts only work for a few minutes at a time.

Finally he tried to direct her attention towards a different avenue. One that help to create the life she carries now.

Slowly running his fingers up and down her arms. Reaching for her waist to pull her back against him, close enough for her to feel how hard he is for his wife. And it seems to be working until he stops briefly to turn her towards him. That is the point at which she begins worrying again. The moment is lost.

Esme and Carlisle are busy having a discussion about what tomorrow might reveal and how it will be effecting them all.

Emmett and Rosalie are in bed cuddling and he is absently rubbing her back up and down.

"What are you thinking about, Em?"

"Just wondering about tomorrow. But, at the same time, trying to work out why both, first, Edward and then, Alice seem to experience the same thing. What could it mean? And Edward felt it twice in the same day. Then if you remember, babe, we all had a smell of the sense at the penthouse when it hit Edward the second time."

"I don't know, Em, what to tell you. But, Edward seems to think that it means she is still alive and trying to communicate with us or him. But, we have heard stories from time to time of stranger things happening."

"But, after all of this time, do you really think that she and the kids are alive?"

"Personally, no. But, then, I can't explain what Alice and Edward are feeling. So, the only thing I can say is that I hope they are still alive and this soon comes to an end for everyone's sake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, Matt. Anything I need to know about before Alice Whitlock gets here?"

"Nope, all is the same as I told you yesterday. And Mrs. Whitlock should be here at any moment. How well did the leads pan out?"

"They were right on. But, more has come to light and developed into a different situation than what it started out to be. It has moved beyond single decision or control and that does have me worried."

"Can you be more specific?"

"No, not with company expected to walk in any second. Wish I could. I can say that what is going on now has me greatly worried and concerned for the safety of all."

"Okay, but, answer me this. Is it what we thought to begin?"

"Again, it has moved from one impulsive decision to a forced one."

At the same time both men hear the clicking of heels coming down the hallway close to the office. They are steadily moving forward, but, at times, seem to pause and hesitate. More like the person is undecided about what they are wanting to do.

After the last pause, the clicking begins again with purpose. The knob to the office door turns, the door opens with both occupants looking to see who is about to enter. And to both of their surprise it is not the person they thought.

"Excuse me, but, is this the office where I can find a Mr. Peter Jenkins?"

"Yes, ma'am. What can we do for you? I am Matt Locke and this is Peter Jenkins."

"I was told that you were hired by the Cullen family to try and find poor Mrs. Cullen and the twins.

"Yes, ma'am. Do you have any information that might be of help to locate their whereabouts?'

"I'm not sure."

"Would you like to tell us why you came or what it is that you feel might be of help?"

But, before she can answer the door opens again and Alice Whitlock enters the office in time for her appointment. As soon as she is completely in the office and sees who all is there, including the woman standing there, she has a look of shock and surprise on her face.

**A/N:** **Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Any ideas as to what Jenkins found out and what he is going to report to Alice Cullen?**

**I would like to thank all you have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received any reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next Friday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

CHAPTER 4: MEETINGS OF WHAT KIND?

'Okay. What the hell is taking so long? It was supposed to be a simple updating meeting and then finished.' Edward thought to himself while pacing like a dangerously, caged cat.

"Edward, son, sit down, you are making me nervous," chided his mother.

"But, Mom, she is forty five minutes late. Something is wrong. I just know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get your stuff ready, we're leaving. And if you don't get better control of the brats, I will do something about it!"

"Like hell you will. I'll kill you first. You lousy son of a bitch, don't threaten my children again."

"Just get ready, bitch. I don't have time for your melodrama and shit." Roughly grabbing her and throwing her into the wall, then turning to walk out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

Fighting to maintain control of herself, she begins to gather clothing, toys and other necessities together. The children picking up on the tension begin to whimper and seek comfort from their mother. She stops what she is doing and holds them close in her arms, all three rocking back and forth, softly speaking to them and soothing their fears.

Meanwhile, in the front part of the house, the leader of the group is talking to someone on the phone. He turns as he hears someone entering the room to see who it is.

"Everything ready for the move?"

"Yes, sir, but, how much longer are we going to be employed with this operation"

"I really don't know just yet, but, I don't think it will be too much longer. She's a smart little bitch to have eluded us this long. It was just luck that we were able to get to her before she moved again."

"As soon as the cars get here we will be leaving. Oh, let Jane know that I expect her to help handle our guests. There is to be no chance of anyone raising the alarm. Make sure that it is fully understood. No mistakes will be tolerated this time round."

"Well, I guess, they all know that after the punishment that Alec received for letting her get loose at the hotel. She almost got away from us."

"How are we moving everyone?"

"With three understated cars. You and Jane will be in the same car as the bitch and her brats. Marcus and I will be in the front car, while Caius and Alec will be in the last car. Our destination has not been revealed as yet, but, I am expecting to reach that information while we are in transit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Talk about uncomfortable' Matt was thinking to himself. He looks over to Pete to see how he was reacting to this. Then both look between both women, very much wanting to see how this interesting situation would play out.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Tanya?"

"That is none of your business. If I had wanted for you to know then I would have come to you. But, as it is, might have some information to offer, but, am now wondering if it is worth getting involved with the whole lot of you."

"Where are Kate and Irina, piled up in someone's bed? I am surprised that you could even close your legs long enough to come in here. But, I would be interested to know what you think you know. No, let me guess, you are just here pretending to know someone with the two brain cells you have to try and find out some gossip to spread."

"Bitch! I will make you pay for that. You Cullen women think that your shit doesn't stink, but, let me tell you something. You are no less a whore than anyone else. The only differences are that you get paid more with benefits, but, we admit what we are. You try to hide behind the prim and proper notion. Know that my position is more freeing in the long run than yours," after so spitting out she moves towards Alice, drawing back her hand and coming forth with full strength to make contact with the left side of her face. The sound of the hit to Alice Whitlock's face launch both men into action to separate both women before it could get into an all out catfight.

"Matt, why don't you take Miss –ugh Miss – ugh. Oh, hell, this young woman into the other office while I see about calming down Mrs. Whitlock and talking to her for a few moments."

Matt quickly moves Tanya through the door into the adjoining office and closing the door after they entered. Matt turns to Tanya to offer her a chair and then walks around the desk to take seat.

"Miss-"he hesitates waiting for her to give her name.

"Tanya. Tanya Stevens. "

"Miss Stevens, may I ask why you are here?"

"Well, I heard from a mutual friend that a Peter Jenkins of this agency was looking for Isabella Cullen and children. I think that I might have some information to help, so, I came to see if what I know would be of any use."

"I see."

"Yeah, I know. You are wondering why I am just now saying anything. I am not fond of the police to begin and I wanted Edward and the Cullen family to suffer a bit for the way they look down on me and my sisters."

"Why"

"Simple, really, if you knew our family history. The Stevens family and Carlisle Cullen are distantly related. But, we are treated as outcast by the women of the family. Of course, the boys aren't that great in their attitude towards us, either. It has to do with the way their mother brought them up."

"And?"

"And? What do you mean 'and'? We have never asked them for anything other than to be treated as part of the family. Surely that would not be too much? But, no. Mother Cullen is high brow and the boys are raised to look at us like we are trash. Then their wives are not much better.

"Our mother and Carlisle use to play together growing up. And the families use to be a lot closer than they are now. After Carlisle's parents passed and he starting going out with Esme life changed. Our parents were killed in a car accident and we thought that Carlisle would help. But, no, nothing, not even a card of condolence."

"Miss Stevens, please, tell me what it is that you think might help and the reason you are offering to us now?"

"Mr. Locke—"

"Matt is fine. Everyone calls me that," he offers with a gentle smile.

"Okay, Matt. I, ugh, have a friend, shall we say, that was talking no long ago. He mentioned that he had overheard a conversation between his boss and another guy. Of course, he only heard his boss's side, but the Cullen name was mentioned and this got his attention."

"Miss Stevens, I need to ask certain questions in regards to this, ugh, information that you have come across. Are you willing to answer my questions honestly and completely?"

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Just how much information and what information you are wanting. I will not give out any information that I feel is too personal, or, that will get my friend or friends involved in this."

"Fair enough. The only way we will ask anything that will involve any of that is if it is directly related to what we need to know to find Mrs. Cullen and the twins.

"But, Miss Stevens, if I might advise you? It would really be better if we could talk with your friend. Do you think that you might give us the name of your friend?"

"No. I will tell you what I know, but, I will not give you any names."

"That is fine. It makes it a little more difficult, but, we will take what we can get."

"Why would it be more difficult?"

"Because we might have some questions concerning the conversation that only your friend could answer. You only have what is known as hearsay information."

"I see."

"May, I call you Tanya?"

She nods yes.

"Tanya, let's get the information that you know. Then, if we still need more information we'll ask you to talk with your friend to see if he or she would be willing to come in and talk with us. The law will not be involved in this discussion. So, be assured of that. Would you be willing to do that for us?"

Her brow creases while she is thought before she nods once in agreement.

"Okay, then let's start," he smiles while rubbing his hands together in excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three black cars pull away from the house and quietly leaves with all evidence of their stay cleaned.

"I still don't know why you have kidnapped me and my children. You people have the wrong person."

"Bitch, quit with the whining. We know who we know who you are and you know why you are here. So, just shut the hell up and keep the rug rats quiet, as well."

"I keep trying to tell you that you must have the wrong person. Please, let us go. I won't tell anyone."

The woman sitting in the front passenger seat turns and backhands the woman across the mouth, splitting her lip. "Now, do as you're told and shut the hell up. I am sick of listening to this broken record."

The woman shrinks back into the seat and as far to the opposite side of the car away from the woman in the front seat as she can.

"Jane, I don't think you should have done that. The Aro is not going to like it,"

"I don't care. She never shuts ups. If she not going then those damn brats are caring on. It gets on the nerves after awhile. Besides, I don't know who she thinks she is kidding. I mean like, we didn't check to make sure who we were getting."

"But, I am not the person-"she slowly shuts up as Jane jerks her head around, glaring at her and at the same time glancing towards the kids. The woman seeing the look Jane is giving her children starts to shake with fear.

"Good. Now, you're starting to learn and get the message. Took you long enough. But, open that mouth again unless you are asked something and one of your pests will pay the price."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenkins walks over to Alice Whitlock and gently moves her face towards the light so he can get a better look at her face. The hand print has reddened and will definitely show a bruise on her cheek. 'Damn, her husband is not going to take this too well.'

"Mrs. Whitlock, I apologize that we didn't stop her sooner. Please, come over and set down."

"Mr. Jenkins, I really would like to get this meeting over with as my family is waiting to hear what all you have found out so far. Please, just enlighten me and I will leave you to deal with the trash in your other office. But, a word of caution. Take what she says with a grain of salt. Check all of your facts."

"Believe me, Mrs. Whitlock, I am a very careful man and do not take anything at face value."

"Now, let's get down to facts and then you can be on your way."

"First off, I have just returned from checking out some of the leads that we have been able to uncover. I was in New York at the apartment where Mrs. Cullen and the children had been staying for a period of two months. It was the first two months after her and the twins' disappearance. The landlord said that she showed up, paid cash, stayed to herself and, then, suddenly, she and the twins were gone. No trace that they had even been there.

"We have located the one of the messenger services that delivered one of the packages she received the week before she left. The problem we ran into with that is the person that did the delivery is no longer with the company and we are in the at present locating him.

"I have found out some information in regards to your brother, Edward, and concerning Mr. Black."

"What have you found out about Edward and Jacob?" she asks. "No. No, I want to know, first, if Bella and twins were okay. Please, let me know anything that you can tell me, please," she says with her voice trembling while trying to keep the sob held at bay.

"I can tell what I was told. She and the children never went out, had everything delivered. She was very quiet, giving the impression of expecting something or somewhat to show up. Acting like she was scared of her own shadow. All of this is words from the people that lived around her and the landlord. But, she and the children were unharmed and healthy."

"Again, what about my brother and Jacob?"

"Mrs. Whitlock -" Jenkins stops and turns around as he hears the other office door being opened and Matt getting ready to step through, motioning to him.

**A/N:** **Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Any ideas as to what Tanya is going to tell them and what he found out about Edward and Jacob. **

**I would like to thank all you have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next Friday**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

"_Again, what were you saying about my brother and Jacob?"_

"_Mrs. Whitlock -" Jenkins stops and turns around as he hears the other office door being opened and Matt getting ready to step through, motioning to him._

CHAPTER 5: GOOD LEADS

"Excuse me a moment, please," Jenkins says while rising to go see what Matt wants to tell him.

The two men stand closely together with their heads bowed, whispering about something. While quietly watching them, Alice sees Jenkins posture go totally rigid from what he had just been told. His head whips up and he looks at Matt, turns his head to look behind him and then looks into the other office where Tanya is waiting. As if trying to decide which has priority, he keeps looking back and forth for a moment. Then a decision is made.

"Mrs. Whitlock, pardon me for a moment, or, would you prefer to reschedule?"

"No. No, go ahead. I'll wait until you finish. I want to know what she is trying to achieve."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Whitlock but that is something that I might not be able to tell you at this time. I will have to make that decision after I speak with her. You must let me handle my job in the best way I see fit," he quietly admonishes her.

"But…."

He holds up his hand to quiet her, saying, "Please. If it is something that would benefit your family to know at this moment I will tell you, but, I cannot say more at this time."

Alice nods and motions for him to go on to the other office. So, without saying another word, either of them, he turns and disappears into the other office, quietly closing the door.

Alice takes this time to call Esme to let her know what is happening at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A lone woman with two small children is driving through the quiet, green rolling hills of Virginia heading to Florida. She keeps checking the rearview mirror every so often to make sure she is not being followed. 'So far, so good,' she thinks to herself. 'The next to the last place they had been staying at was a close call, but, that had been six weeks ago. Since then, nothing has occurred, but, no reason to get lax in my vigilance at this point. It has been fifteen months since I was forced to leave home with the twins.

Six weeks ago I felt as if my heart and soul had touched his, not once, but, twice. Then, it happened again, a little later, the same connection with my best friend, Alice. It was like the soft brushing of angel wings upon my spirit, lasting just a moment, but, the impact was empowering.'

'I don't understand why I have not seen them anymore. You would think since I have their stuff, as damaging as it is, that they would still be looking for us. Maybe they are and I have just learned to hide better, just more cautious than in the beginning. '

Looking in the rearview mirror again, just to double check, she takes the time to move the mirror a fraction downward to check on the sleeping children in the back seat. Knowing that it is nearing time for them to wake up hungry and needing to go to the restroom, she starts keeping an eye out for a restaurant or truck stop were they can pull in for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Momma, I hungry. Wanna eat, now" the small boy whines. The little girl just nods her head. "Please, Momma, eat now."

"Hush, my babies, we should be eating soon. Just be a little more patient," she holds her children close to her, whispering her promise that they will be eating soon, trying to take their minds off of their hunger.

The woman in the front seat picks up the cell phone and dials a number. She explains the situation and waits for a reply. She nods once and closes the phone cover.

She turns in her seat to look in the back towards the woman and her children. "Keep 'em quiet just a bit longer. We will be stopping shortly, but, no funny business, or, you will have one child less to care for. Understand?" she growls.

The woman says a quiet yes, but, still continues to soothe her children.

Not for the first time the woman wonders why she and her children have been kidnapped. What could be the purpose behind it? She is nobody, no connections to speak of, no money, just an average person and what must her poor husband be thinking by now. It has been three weeks and no answers have been given. No understanding has been forthcoming from anyone or anywhere.

She is pulled out of her deep thoughts as the cars begin to slow down and turn off of the main road to pull into a small eatery.

The woman turns sideways in the front seat once again to warn herself once more about trying to draw any attention to her or the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice, what is taking so long? You are running late, dear. Is anything wrong?" Esme ask of her daughter as she answers the phone. "Oh… I see. Well, yes. Yes. I agree you should. Be sure and let us know later. No. I don't know what their schedules are like, but, I do have a meeting in an hour. Yes. Okay. Tonight then at your place. Fine."

"What was that all about?" Carlisle asks of his wife.

The rest of the family is looking at her waiting for an answer.

"Alice called as you know and is still at Mr. Jenkins office. It seems that he does have some information about Bella and the children, but, a very interesting development has occurred at the same time."

"Now what? Did she say what the information was?"

"Edward, son, you will have to wait until tonight just like the rest of us. She has decided to stay behind at Mr. Jenkins' office since Tanya was there as she walked in the door. There seems to have been a slight altercation, but, she didn't go into too much detail concerning that. However, it seems that for some reason and in some way Tanya is getting involved in the investigation."

"What the hell does that bitch want? What kind of trouble are she and her whore sister trying to stir up now?"

"Rosalie, if you don't mind, I would remind you that they are family, no matter how distant." Esme scolds her daughter-in-law.

"Mom, just answer one question if you can. Did Alice say anything about whether Bella and the twins are alive?" Edward asks very quietly and hesitantly.

"Dear, the only thing she said was that things were sounding very hopeful, but, she felt that she needed to stay to find out what Tanya was doing, if at all possible. It seemed that Mr. Jenkins had not fully informed her of his full report when an associate in the office interrupted. He and Mr. Jenkins had to separate Alice and Tanya to different rooms. A Mr. Locke was speaking with Tanya while Mr. Jenkins was giving his report to Alice. It seems he still had more to say when Mr. Locke came back into the room and had a quiet conversation with Mr. Jenkins. Then he asked Alice if she wanted to wait or reschedule. Alice chose to wait while he took the time to talk with Tanya about whatever it is she has to impart to them."

"But, what is going on tonight that we are meeting at our place?" Jasper asks his mother-in-law.

"Well, she didn't know what our schedules were for this afternoon and since I have a meeting in an hour, she not knowing how long she was going to be there, decided that we all should get together tonight, so, she can fill us in then."

"I don't like all of this waiting."

"Then, Bro, what can you do about it? It seems that that is all any of us have been doing for the past fifteen months. At least, this Jenkins guy has been able to give us more information and get some trace of where she is, or, has been. All of the law enforcement agencies haven't even gotten that far. It seems to me like they have just given up," Emmett reprimands his brother.

"I know. We are starting to move forward in being able to get them home, finally. I'm starting to have faith that I can see an end, and, a reasoning to all of this heartache very soon. Patience has not been one of my strong points, as you know," Edward smilingly says to his family.

"Damn, you can say that again. But, you know, Brother, you have carried on since their disappearance better than I would have if my Rose had gone missing. So, I guess, your statement about not having much patience is wrong. What with even the twins you have been full of patience," Emmett tells him while reaching out to give him a manly hug.

"Edward, I have to agree with Emmett. If I had lost Alice in the same manner as you lost Bella and the twins, I would be in the loony bin from get go."

"Okaaaaay. What time shall we meet up again at Alice and Jasper's?"

"I would suggest around seven this evening." Carlisle suggests while checking each person for an affirmative.

"Good. Seven, it is. Jasper, be sure to let Alice know," instructs Esme.

Everyone leaves to go on to continue with whatever plans they had scheduled for the rest of the day. While leaving, each seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice waits impatiently in the outer office until Jenkins returns to finish with his report and hopefully what Tanya had to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Tanya is busy repeating to Peter Jenkins what she had told Matt Locke about the family history between the Cullens and the Stevens families. She, also, was not shy in letting him know that she had waited to make the Cullens suffer a little bit just to be spiteful.

At this point, Jenkins asked her what she knows concerning the disappearance of Bella Cullen and her children.

"Well, like I told Matt, I have a friend that overheard a conversation between his boss and another person. Of course, the only part of the conversation he heard was from his boss's side, but, the Cullen name was mentioned a few times and this got his attention."

"Okay, Ms Stevens…" "Tanya is fine" "Okay, Tanya, what makes you think that this conversation had anything to do with this case? And why did your friend tell you about this over heard conversation?"

"To answer your last question first, my friend and I are really, really close, if you know what I mean. And he was, shall we say, feeling no pain at the time we had our discussion. So, to answer your first question, the reason he knew that it had to do with Bella Cullen and the children is because they were mentioned in the conversation."

Both men reacted to this information. "Tanya, please, tell me how they were mentioned."

"Sure, my friend's boss said 'the Cullen's have no clue, but, the missing bitch does and she has her spawn with her. I would like to know how she was able to get a hold of those files.' Then he said, 'yeah, the messenger company said something about not knowing how it happened. 'Then he said, 'same company we have always used with no problems before now.'

"I see. Yes, Tanya, this is very helpful. Would you be willing to tell us your friend's name?"

"Nuh uh. Nope. No way. He is scared shitless as it is."

"Why?"

"Because it seems that he works part time for the messenger service that was being discussed."

The two men look at each other and then back at her. The person they had been looking for was being handed to them.

"Tanya, we will protect your friend, if this is what he wants. But, we need to talk with him as soon as possible. Only he can answer some questions that we need answered. Would you, please, set up a meeting? A place of your choosing and a time that is convenient. Just let us know and one or, both of us will be there. No police, or, anyone else, you have my word on that."

"No promises, but, I will talk to him about it."

"Tanya, please, understand, that I don't mean to put any undue pressure upon you, but, time is of the essence. Can you give me an idea of when we might expect to hear back from you?"

"I will call you by this time tomorrow."

"Fine. Thank you for coming in. The information your friend and you have and will give us will be saving more than just a few lives. It can help us to protect your friend and you, if necessary."

Everyone rises with Matt and Jenkins once again thanking Tanya for coming in. Matt escorts her out another door so there will be no more exchanges between the two women.

"What do you think, Matt? Is she for real?"

"I believe her, Pete. I'll be damned if I don't believe everything she has said."

"Now, I have to deal with Mrs. Whitlock. She is still waiting in the outer office and is eager to know about what took place between Ms Stevens and us."

**A/N:** **Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Any ideas as to what Jenkins is going to tell Alice about Edward and Jacob? Also, how much do you think he will tell her about the conversation with Tanya? **

**I would like to thank all you have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next Saturday. Please review the story and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

"_I believe her, Pete. I be damned if I don't believe everything she has said."_

"_Now, I have to deal with Mrs. Whitlock. She is still waiting in the outer office and is eager to know about what took place between Ms Stevens and us."_

CHAPTER 6: ACTIONS AND REACTIONS

Jenkins enters the front office once again to find Alice Whitlock waiting for him. She is impatiently swinging her foot back and forth, this being the only outward sign of her impatience. Otherwise, she seemly relaxed. And, she hearing door opening looks up at Pete Jenkins, he smiles and moves forward to sit down in the chair next to her.

"Now, Mrs. Whitlock, let's pick up where we left off, shall we?" he politely asks quietly.

She smiles and nods without saying anything.

"I know your curiosity is about to get the better of you, however, I am going to ask you to please contain any question you may have until I have finished with my report. "

"Mr. Jenkins, I want to know what you can tell me in regards to this messenger service and what might have been delivered to Bella. Next, I want to know if you have discovered anything that points to whether they are still alive or not. And, lastly, I do want to know what you found out about my brother, Jacob and what Tanya had to tell you."

"Mrs. Whitlock, you know what they say about what curiosity did to the cat," he smirked.

"Well, Mr. Jenkins, all I have to say to that is that satisfaction brought it back," is her smug comeback to his statement.

Pete Jenkins threw his head back roaring with laughter. He shakes his head with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, saying, "Mrs. Whitlock, you are a delight to converse words.

"Now, let's get back to what we were saying before Ms Stevens required my attention." Alice opens her mouth to start to ask him a question, but, he holds ups his hand to signal and shakes his head don't ask whatever it is at that point.

"I asked you to hold all questions until the end and to trust me in reference to what was going to be discussed behind closed doors with Ms Stevens.

"As I was saying, we have discovered where Mrs. Cullen and the children stayed the first two months after her disappearance. They stayed pretty much to themselves, never leaving unless absolutely necessary. Then all of a sudden she and the children were gone. No word left, or, said to anyone. Just up and gone in the night. However, we do believe we have a lead on where they went next, and I will be leaving shortly to check it out. They are alive and moving around, hiding, staying to themselves, but, not staying long in one place.

"To move on to your brother, Edward, and Jacob Black and their involvement. We believe one of the packages, from what we can ascertain, held some information concerning an individual that Mr. Cullen knew, or, knows in Paris. For whatever reason this was delivered to the house, but, it is not known to who was to receive this. According to the messenger service that delivered it was labeled simply 'Cullen', but, all of this is supposition at this point. But, what the messenger service did have noted about the package are the only facts we have at this point. They had on file the name of the sender, the origination point and the destination," he stops for a moment, but, before he can continue Alice is ready with a question.

"How do you know this has something to do with Edward?"

"Easy, Mrs. Whitlock, we contacted the name of the sender and were informed that the package contained pictures of a nature that could be considered to be compromising to several parties."

"I see."

"Now, from what we can find out Mr. Black enabled Mrs. Cullen and the children to leave undetected and without any clues being left behind at the location of the car. Of course, we are still gathering information in reference to this."

As Alice listened to all of this her expression showed undisguised angry. She was furious, but, remained quiet, waiting for him to continue with his report.

"Well, Mrs. Whitlock, I think that fills you in for now until I am able to check out other leads that we have received."

"No, I don't think that you have given me enough to satisfy me. I am waiting for you to inform me about Tanya's visit today and what she had to say."

"Mrs. Whitlock, I did ask for you to trust me in this area. We were given some valuable information, but, before I can tell you about it I do need to check out certain facts to make sure they are the truth. I will tell you this. If what she did say checks out, then the information will give us the motive as to why Mrs. Cullen left and took the children."

"I see. You will let me know more about this with the next report?"

"Yes, Mrs. Whitlock, I will tell you what I can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been on the road for hours, ever since ten this morning. And, now it was four in the afternoon and only one stop had been made. One stop for all to get something to eat and then back on the road. The children were getting restless and whiny.

The crazy woman in the front seat was getting more and more abusive with her threats of violence if the children didn't get quiet and more control was shown.

The man driving would only shake his head from time to time. Felix kept thinking about how crazy Jane was and wondered just why she had been included in this mission. Everyone was a professional, but, she was new to the time as was her brother, Alec. But, their reputation was scary.

Finally the cars beginning to slow for a left hand turn on to a dirt road. They drove for about another five miles before coming to a stop. They had come to a small villa off in the middle of no wherein the back country of France. No one around for miles and miles. The perfect place for the business that was about to commence.

'The woman had no idea what was about to happen and Felix was happy that he was not going to have to witness it. I really hope that she will cooperate so things will go easier for her and the kids.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right on cue, the young ones in the backseat woke and was hungry. Now, they were back on the road and the woman makes a call.

After three rings the phone on the other end is picked and a female says hello.

"Angie, how are you and Ben doing?" she asks.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, is that you?" she cries.

"Yes, Ang, and I need help. Can I stop by and explain everything in confidence?"

"Of course, you can. Don't be stupid." She remarks with a touch of anger in her voice.

"Thanks, Angie, I should be there in about another hour. Will that be okay?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and, Ang, please don't call anyone. I do have my reasons and it is a life or death situation for many people. Promise me, please!"

"No. I won't call anyone or say a word to anyone," she reassured her friend.

The woman continued driving until she reached her friend's home. Pulling up into the driveway, she didn't even have enough time to turn the engine off before the house door was thrown open and a blur of energy came running up to the car, opening the door and pulling the woman out.

They hugged, not wanting to let each other go. After a few more moments, they turned to get the children from the back seat and head into the house, each with one child.

"I didn't even call Ben to let him know that you were coming. There is so much that you need to tell me. I have cried and cried some more after we received word that you and the children were missing with no clues."

"Thanks, Ang, I really do appreciate this. You just don't know how much."

"You are staying here for now."

"I can't do that. But, what I am going to ask you and Ben to do is extremely important."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice got home from her appointment with Peter Jenkins and had a lot on her mind. She had called Jasper to let him know that she was home and would be for the rest of the day. He informed her that everyone would be over at seven that night.

Jasper desperately wanted to know what she found out, but, reframed from asking. He picked up on the fact, by the tone of her voice, that his wife was greatly disturbed at the moment. And after talking with her a little more, they hung up. He then called everyone to let them know that it did not sound good, that Alice was really upset about something, but, refused to discuss it.

Time passed and before she realized it was six thirty. Another thirty minutes and everyone would be gathered for the information she had to give them. How would they react to finding out that Jacob Black had enabled Bella and the children to drop from sight without leaving any clues behind. 'Edward will try to kill him' she thought.

Next, what the hell did her brother do in Paris?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone has entered the villa and all is quiet at the moment. The children have been put down to rest and all except for the woman, who remained with her children, have gathered in the main salon downstairs.

"Aro, what are we going to do?"

"We are waiting for Demetri to get here. And for a certain phone call that will give us further instructions as to what our next move will be."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Caius asks.

"I have a pretty good idea that this is the end of the line. She will make things easier for herself and the brats, or, hard. The choice will be hers."

"So the interrogation begins."

"That's right"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Angie, I really can't stay. It is too dangerous for everyone. And before you ask, no, I cannot explain."

"But, why? Why, all of the secrets? What is happening?"

"As I said, I cannot tell you. Please, just leave it at that. "

"Okay, but, know that I don't like it."

"I don't either, but, that is the way it has to be. When does Ben get home?"

"He should be pulling into the drive about now." And as saying this, the sound of a car turning in and cutting over is heard.

"Hey, hon, whose car is that ou…." He starts to ask, but, upon seeing who is with his wife he does a double take and can't seem to find his voice to get any other words out of his mouth.

"Hi, Ben."

"Oh my God, are you a ghost?"

"No, but, I do need yours and Angie's help"

"You have that without even having to ask. Can you tell us what is going on and why all of the secrecy?"

"No, I'm sorry, but, I can't do that. I just explained to Ang that too many lives were at stake."

"Then what is it that you need for us to do?"

"I need for you to take the children home. Don't call ahead to give anyone warning. Don't let them know in anyway what you are doing. Just show up on the doorstep and hand them over. Say nothing else."

"Well, that won't be hard since we know nothing to tell."

"Will you do it?"

"Of course. When?"

"Now, tonight. No delays"

"Okay. Let us get packed and off we go."

"Thanks. Just tell them when you get there that things are really bad and this is the only way I could protect my children."

**A/N:** **Hope you are enjoying the story so far. You probably have a good idea of where the children are going. What do you think the reaction will be? What do you think Edward did in Paris? What do you think is going to happen to the woman and her children? How is everyone going to react to Jacob's involvement, especially Charlie and Renee? What will Tanya's friend do? **

**I would like to thank all you have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next Saturday. Please review the story and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

"_Will you do it?"_

"_Of course. When?"_

"_Now, tonight. No delays"_

"_Okay. Let us get packed and off we go."_

"_Thanks. Just tell them when you get there that things are really bad and this is the only way I could protect my children."_

CHAPTER 7: THE POT CALLING THE KETTLE WHAT?

"I am going to write a letter that I want you to give to the person that you will hand the children over to. It will give all of the instructions that need to be said at this time.

"Ang, where do you keep pen and paper?"

Her friends get the necessary instruments and then leaves to get packed.

'_Sorry, for the way things are and the way I had to leave, but, no option was left open to me. I am not going into everything that happened as it doesn't matter at this moment. The only thing that does matter is that the children are kept safe._

_The situation has escalated to the point that I need to separate them from me and from each other. So, I am writing to give you this much knowledge to keep them safe from harm. Please believe in the seriousness of my statements. I would not be saying this if I didn't know these things for a fact._

_Do not contact anyone in the Seattle Police Dept or the FBI, as I am sure you had them involved. There is someone in these areas that pass information along to the wrong people. These are persons that mean us harm, even death if need be._

_It would be best to separate the twins and not let anyone know that they are back. Place each with someone that will care for them until this is over. Do not make a habit of going back and forth to see them. _

_Know that in spite of appearances or mistakes made I still love you, but, I am doing what has to be done. And, no, I cannot say more than what I am saying at the moment. If I never see you again, please, protect my babies, know that I will always love you, and I will be with you forever._

_Love forever and always._

She places the letter in an envelope and seals it.

Angie and Ben return with their luggage into the main family room.

"We're ready. What is it that we need to know and to whom do we take the twins?"

"Ang. Ben. Thanks for doing this. Let me just say that I received some information a while back that necessitated in my taking the twins and leaving for the safety of all. I have been on the run ever since. But, with the twins getting older, it is getting harder to just pick up and move without drawing attention to the fact, especially when it has to be done at a moment's notice.

"And, we stand out more now, with them being older and more active than just as babies. With that it can make it easier for someone to track my movements or to locate where I had been. They will have an idea of the stops I need to make for the sake of the children. That is why I have had to make this decision, no matter how much it hurts me to be separated from them. I have to put them first in all things," she finishes explaining while quietly wiping the tears flowing down her face from her eyes.

"Okay, what is the plan?"

"I will leave with the twins and meet you at the airport. Meet me in the first women's restroom closest to the ticket counter as you enter the door. Ben, you go ahead and purchase the tickets for all four of you while I give the kids to Angie. She will meet you at the security gate and all of you will leave together."

"What about baggage for the kids?"

"What you will need, I will have ready at that time. There will be no check through for them. All of it will be strictly carry on."

"Okay. So where do we take them?"

"Take them to Rosalie's. Give her this and then leave. Answer no questions, say nothing other than my letter explains things and just leave. Come back home and pick up your lives as though nothing happened."

"Now, you know that is not going to happen. But, you are going to stay in touch. I don't care how you do it or when you do it. Just do it! That is what we are demanded for doing this for you."

"Okay, Ang, but, no promise on how often."

"Fine. I can live with that as long as it is not once every six months."

"Agreed."

"Now, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone's nerves were on edge waiting for the phone call that will give further instructions as to what was to be done with the woman and her brats. No one was completely informed as to the reason for snatching the three, but, they knew not to ask too many questions at any one time. It just wasn't healthy, especially if you enjoyed living and hoped to see a ripe old age.

As time stretched into hours with nothing, but, silence, so, the nerves, the tension, stretched tighter and tighter and became more intense. It would not take much to set off the barely held in tempers of some of the party.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alice put the final touches to her makeup, trying to down play the bruise that was on her face. She knew that Jasper was going to get apeshit once he saw that. She tried to come up with a good excuse for how it happened, but, decided that the truth was probably better. Hopefully, she could play it off as a minor thing, which of course, it was. At least, it was to her in comparison to what she had found out.

Jasper walks in a little wary, not sure of his wife's temperament after her tone from their earlier conversation. She was not in a very good humor at that time, but, also, clueless as to what kind of altercation had taken place at Jenkins's office. His wife had a bad habit of reacting before thinking and letting her mouth write a check that one of these days her ass would not be able to cash. But, that day hasn't come yet that he knew.

"Baby, where are you?" he asked as he was walking through the house looking for her.

"In the bedroom and I'll be out in just a minute. Quit shouting," laughingly admonished him.

Walking out to where he was she quickly gave him a lovingly, long-lasting, really missed your touch, devouring type of kiss. Long, slow and all into it type of kiss.

"Hell, hon, what a welco… What the hell happened to your face?" he growled as he grabbed under her chin to turn her face towards the light for a better look.

"Not… Shit! I need….." holding her hand up to her husband while moving towards the phone. "Wait! I have to call Rosalie quickly."

"But…."

"Wait, I said. Please."

Quickly dialing her sister-in-law, she waits for an answer. As soon as she hears "Your dime, my time, speak."

"Rosie, I need for you to stay home for tonight. No, I will need to have you on the phone for the meeting so you will hear everything. But, you need to be at home for something. Don't know. Just know that you need to be there," she informs her.

"Alice, what the hell is going on?"

"As I said, I don't know. Just a feeling I have that you need to be included in the meeting by phone and be available at home. I can't tell you any more than that."

"Okay. I'll stay here, but, make sure I can hear what is said. I want to know what Jenkins had to say and what the sleazy, slimy, sleep in a ditch bitch had to say."

"Will do. Now I have to get the computer ready to Skype Renee and Phil in Florida."

Jasper just looks at his wife and shakes his head. "Now, tell me what happened to your face. And, I noticed that you avoided telling Rose about the bruise that is covering the left side of your face."

"Tanya was there and we had words. She didn't like what I had to say and expressed her opinion at my choice of words."

Jasper and Alice lived in a gated area just outside of Seattle. Their home was quite elegant and decorated in a European style influence. It was comfortable with a welcoming atmosphere to it without being overpowering or flashy, broadcasting lots of money. It would accommodate a growing family with no stress.

Everyone else arrived at just about the same time. The driveway was full of the different choice of vehicles each member of the family preferred to drive. Carlisle and Esme arrived in a Mercedes, while Edward's was a Saleen, and since Emmett was the only one to show, he was driving his Jeep 4x4. Alice's Porsche and Jasper motorcycle were parked to one side in the garage with the door open.

Jasper opened the door to let everyone in and motioned for them to go on to the living room. Esme was the first one to enter the room as Alice looked up and smiled in greeting. She quickly noticed the bruising on the side of her daughter's face.

"Is that the result of the Tanya incident earlier that you told me about?" she asked with little concealed anger.

"Yeah, but, don't worry about it. It looks worse than it really is," she utters while waving her hand to her mother to stop any further questions. "We have more important things to deal with tonight."

Oversized, grizzly bear Emmett comes in wanting to know why Rosalie was staying home and participating over the phone. Everyone looks at him like he has lost his mind.

"What do you mean Rose is not coming?"

"Mom, I will explain after everyone gets seated and Charlie should be here at any time. I really do not want to start until then."

Just about that time a knock is heard and Jasper goes to open the door. Of course, it is Charlie Swan with Jacob Black. As they enter the living room Alice gets a horrified look on her face.

"Charlie, I think you had a very bad idea. Very bad, indeed."

"Why, Miss Alice, what would that bad idea be? This is a meeting to hear what that investigator has found out since the last report."

"Okay. But, you stay close to Jacob and Emmett you sit next to Edward. I don't want my house torn apart by those two getting into it."

Alice sits down in a chair next to an end table and asks, "Renee, can you and Phil hear okay at your end?"

"Yes, everything is loud and clear." She picks up her cell phone and ask, "Rose, I am putting you on speaker, so let me know if all is clear at your end."

"I am hearing you clearly."

"Okay, I guess the best way to do this is to just begin from the moment I walked into the office and fill in from there. But, before Emmett jumps at me again about Rosalie not being here, I had a feeling that she needed to be at home this evening while everyone was here. But, she also, needed to hear the report. That is why I called and set it up this way. Don't ask me why it needs to be this way; it just does."

"I was running a little late getting to Jenkins office, had a hard time finding a parking slot. Anyways, as I open the door I see Tanya standing there and we, of course, had a few words which she took exception to and voiced her opinion in a more physical manner. An associate of Mr. Jenkins took her off into another office to speak with her while Jenkins remained with me.

"He mentioned that he had just gotten back into town after checking out some lead that had taken him to New York where Bella and the children had stayed for two months right after disappearing. After that time frame they just left without anyone seeing them go and no word left as to where they might be going.

"One of the messenger services that had delivered one of the packages that week before they went missing has been located, but, the person that actually left the package quit the service and they are trying to find him now to question him.

"Next, he said he had found out something about you, Edward, and you, Jacob Black. But, before he could continue we were interrupted by his associate a Mr. Locke.

"I can, also, tell you this, before Edward interrupts, that Bella and the twins were alive and well during this time, but, kept strictly to themselves. Never going out unless absolutely necessary and speaking to no one. "

Before Alice can continue, Renee asks her, "You said that my daughter and grandbabies were alive and well at that time?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay."

"Edward, Jacob, I do not want any questions, statements or excuses issued until I have finished. Is this understood?" They both nod and stay quiet.

"Good. Now to continue with the report. Jenkins said that from the facts they have been able to gather from the located agency and from what the sender of the package indicated, the package was sent from Paris which supposedly contained some pictures of Edward and some woman he knew or knows in Paris. The package was simply labeled 'Cullen' with the address and nothing else."

As she was speaking Edward went a deathly white. Everyone turned to look at him, but, it seemed no one could formulate the words to ask him what the hell was going on. Demanding for him to give an explanation. At the same time Jacob started to rise, but, Charlie grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay seated.

Alice caught the movement from Jacob and looking him straight in the eyes, said, "I wouldn't be so quick to take umbrage on someone else when you are guilty in this as well, Mr. Black." With her saying this everyone looks to Jacob, including Charlie Swan.

"Jacob, is there something you want to say before she continues," asks Charlie.

He just shakes his head no and stays silent.

"Very well. It seems that Mr. Jenkins had located evidence that Mr. Black here helped Bella to disappear along with the twins and eliminated the clues afterwards."

"You m-fucking bastard." Edward yells while making a lunge for him. Emmett quickly grabs him and sits him back down. "I don't think that will accomplish anything, Bro. You both have some questions to answer and they had better be truthful and damn good answers as well."

"Now, it seems that Tanya may have been able to provide some information as towards motive of why Bella took the twins and left, but, Mr. Jen….."

"Alice, hold that thought. I need to answer the door." So, everyone goes quiet while Rosalie goes to see who is at the door. All of a sudden they hear her in the background yelling, "OH MY GOD. OH, MY GOD. OH, MY GOD." That seems to be all she can get out. They hear other people, a man and a woman, speaking in the background, but, can't understand what is being said.

After a few minutes Rose returns into the room and can be heard to say, "Put them down gently on the sofa and thank you so, so much."

"Rosie, what is going on?" Emmett shouts into the phone at her.

"Em, I…. Edward…Esme, Carlisle, Alice, I…. I….I…"

"Rose, darling, what is it?" Esme asked of her daughter-in-law.

"Esme, the children have just been delivered to me with a letter from Bella. She gave explicit instructions that no one was to be told about the children or where they were and that we were to read her letter before taking any action. That no action was to be taken other than what she states in her letter."

The whole room has gone shell shocked quiet. No reaction, no muscle moved. Not even a breath drawn or exhaled.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Now, you know where the children are went. What do you think the reaction will be? What do you think Edward did in Paris? What do you think is going to happen to the woman and her children? How is everyone going to react to Jacob's involvement, especially Charlie and Renee? What will Tanya's friend do? **

**I would like to thank all you have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next Saturday. Please review the story and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

"_Esme, the children have just been delivered to me with a letter from Bella. She gave explicit instructions that no one was to be told about the children or where they were and that we were to read her letter before taking any action. That no action was to be taken other than what she states in her letter."_

_The whole room has gone shell shocked quiet. No reaction, no muscle moved. Not even a breath drawn or exhaled._

CHAPTER 8: MOVEMENT

The wait, although, was nerve racking, everyone managed to keep themselves occupied. Of course, as time passed the thought of food became uppermost in their minds. And, as if on cue, the kids upstairs started with their whining and whimpering about being hungry. 'Thank God, I'm glad I don't have any brats running around. I wouldn't be able to stand the constant demand for attention. I would end up killing them just for the quiet.'

Mealtime is over and relative quiet returns to the party in the villa. Time is dragging and the wait is really starting to take a toll more strongly on everyone's nerves. They all want to get this job done and move on. The longer you have to deal with something of this nature the more likely something can go wrong. At that point, everything goes downhill faster than it can be detected.

Suddenly, the silence is broken by the sound of an approaching vehicle. Aro looks out the window to get an idea of who was coming. As the car stops, Demetri steps out. A sigh of relief is felt all the way around. Now, things will begin to wrap up and rather quickly. At least, that is what everyone thought.

Demetri steps into the front foyer and shakes hands with Aro and the rest as they enter from the room on the right. Aro motions for him to follow back into the downstairs salon and sit.

"Well, what is the word? How much longer is this going to drag on?"

"Can't tell you just yet. I was told to come here to meet with you and to wait for the phone call with further instructions just like the rest of you."

"Damn, fuckers are torturing us by keeping those brats alive," spews from Jane's foul mouth.

"Anything else you can tell us? Any idea how much longer we are to wait here?"

"No. But, I do know that something caught their attention and they are checking into it." Just as Demetri informs Aro of this situation, the phone rings.

"Yes. Yes, he's here. In fact, he just walked into the door about ten minutes ago."

Aro holds the phone out to Demetri, then sits back waiting for his conversation to conclude. He knows that at that point the next part of the operation will commence. He listens to Demetri's side of the conversation which doesn't give much away.

"Yes, I stopped and got it. No, I don't think there will be a problem. Shouldn't take long at all."

He hands the phone back over to Aro and Aro listens to what instructions are to be followed. He hangs up and says nothing for the moment. He glances around to each individual in the room, but, says nothing.

"Well, it seems that we are in a bit of a holding pattern. Demetri, do what you have been instructed and we will give what assistance that you might need."

With that being said Demetri rises and asks for the direction of the kitchen. He lets them know that he has certain things that will need to be prepared for this. They are to get a bed made that has both a headboard and footboard that will allow for a person to be tied down. In the same room, two areas are to be prepared for the children so they will be able to lie down, but, also, be restrained. Everyone leaves the room to do their appointed task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela and Ben had no problems with the twins, before or during the flight. In fact, they slept most of the time. They had had a change over in Nashville since they had not been able to get a nonstop all the way to Seattle, but, as the plane landed both adults just picked up a sleeping child and carried them on to the connecting gate.

They had just made it in time, so, the flight attendant allowed them to go ahead and board upon seeing the sleeping children. She had smiled and let them know that that way the children might continue to sleep without awaking.

The flight, itself, was smooth and peaceful as a lot of the passengers were business people returning home. They just wanted to get some rest for the duration of the flight.

Once they got to Seattle, the children were beginning to wake up and want something to eat. Angela took them to the restrooms and to a small eatery in the airport. Ben went ahead to get a rental car and to lodge their baggage, which had been just a carryon, into the trunk. He went to get Angela and the children so they could get on the way to deliver them safely.

So far, everything had gone smoothly, no one seemed out of place or aroused suspicion as far as Ben could tell. He had kept a sharp watchful eye out all the way to make sure they were not being noticed or followed.

He got everyone into the car and pulled away from the airport, still keeping an eye in the rearview mirror, just in case. He wanted to check to see if any vehicles pulled out just after him. Not seeing anything he continued on, but, still wanting to be cautious due to the nature of the situation. Both, he and Angela were from around the Seattle area, so, he knew his way around pretty good. He just drove in circles for a while, then would stop to see who passed or didn't. After, he was satisfied that they were in the clear, he pulled out into the traffic once again and headed for the address Bella had given them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalie heard the phone ring while she was touching up her makeup while waiting for Emmett to pick her up so they could go over to Jasper's and Alice's.

She answers with, "Your dime, my time, speak." To her surprise, it's Alice on the other end.

"Rosie, I need for you to stay home for tonight. No, I will need to have you on the phone for the meeting so you will hear everything. But, you need to be at home for something. Don't know. Just know that you need to be there," she informs her.

"Alice, what the hell is going on?"

"As I said, I don't know. Just a feeling I have that you need to be included in the meeting by phone and be available at home. I can't tell you any more than that."

"Okay. I'll stay here, but, make I can hear what is said. I want to know what Jenkins had to say and what the sleazy, slimy, sleep in a ditch bitch had to say."

"Will do. Now I have to get the computer ready to Skype Renee and Phil in Florida."

Rosalie hangs up with a sense of foreboding. If Alice was having one of her feelings, it might not be for the good. She calls Emmett to let him know about the change in plans. He decides he will continue over to Jasper's and Alice's in his Jeep.

She waits by the phone for Alice to call her back. She is anguished about what Jenkins had to report about Bella and the twins. Her thoughts are jolted back to the present with the sudden ringing of the phone next to her.

Before she can say anything, Alice is checking to see if the connection is loud and clear since she is going to use the speaker on the phone.

She is quietly listening to the report until Alice mentions that Jenkins had found out something about Edward and Black. She could hear the indrawn breath over the phone. It was the same reaction as her own. 'What the hell did any of this have to do with Edward or Black' she thought to herself.

Alice continues on with the report of what she was told in regards to Edward and then Black. 'That lousy son of a bitch had the nerve to lie! He got rid of the clues surrounding Bella's disappearance and lied about it' Rosalie was thinking angrily. 'Of course, Edward has a lot to answer concerning those pictures and some woman in Paris. There is going to be quite a bit of action over at Alice's and I am missing it.' Her line of thought continues.

She is listening to what Jenkins told her about Tanya and her involvement, when the doorbell rings.

"Alice, hold that thought. I need to answer the door."

She gets up and walks to the door. As she opens it she sees two of Bella's old friends standing there with two children. Then upon closer look she recognizes the children, "OH, MY GOD. OH, MY GOD. OH, MY GOD." She is shouting.

She motions for Ben and Angela to come in with the twins and shows them into the living room. "Put them down gently on the sofa and thank you so, so much!"

Angela hands her the envelope and explains that they were asked to deliver that and the children here, but, that they were not at liberty to say anything else. They give the children a small kiss on the forehead since they had fallen back to sleep, turn and move towards the door.

While they are leaving and Rosalie closes the door, she can hear Emmett in the background on the phone.

"Rosie, what is going on?" Emmett shouts into the phone at her.

"Em, I…. Edward…Esme, Carlisle, Alice, I…. I….I…"

"Rose, darling, what is it?" Esme asked of her daughter-in-law.

"Esme, the children have just been delivered to me with a letter from Bella. She gave explicit instructions that no one was to be told about the children or where they were and that we were to read her letter before taking any action. That no action was to be taken other than what she states in her letter."

She can hear that the whole room has gone shell shocked quiet. No reaction, no muscle moved. Not ever a breath drawn or exhaled.

She realizes that the silence is just the quiet before the storm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Demetri, all is ready."

"Good. Good, move the woman and the kids to the bedroom you have ready. Tie her down and restrain the kids. Let me know when that has been done."

He can hear scuffling going on upstairs as they are carrying out his instructions. He picks up a tray with three small glasses on it. Walks out of the kitchen heading for the stairs and climbs to the next floor. It seems the master bedroom had been converted to his orders which are fine with him. It didn't really make a difference, just so long as his orders were carried out.

He pulls his gun, hands the tray to Jane and moves to the children. He cocks the gun, pulls the hammer back and tells the woman, "You will drink what will be handed to you and tell the children to do the same or I will kill them now. The choice is yours."

She nods and tosses back all of the liquid in the small glass Jane handed to her. She tells her babies to do the same. That it will help them to sleep. As she is telling them this, her voice hitches a bit on a small, quiet sob.

"Good. Now, just lay back and let them tie your hands and feet. The children will be next to you, but, they will be bound, also. Stay quiet and I will return in about an hour to check on you." So he says as he turns to leave the room after motioning everyone out as well.

Going back down to the first floor, he enters the room where Aro was waiting. He nods that all have been taken care of, so, Aro tells everyone to head out to the cars as they were leaving. Everyone looks at him in surprise and he reacts.

"What, you have a problem with what I said? Do I need to enforce my instructions with a little lesson of obeying orders?"

With that reminder everyone heads out immediately.

Aro turns to Demetri and comments, "So, we are just going to leave them here until they have finished checking out this woman's story about being the wrong one."

"Seems so."

"And, if it turns out that she is the wrong one, then what?"

"We just don't return. Either they will manage to get loose and get help or they won't. If they don't then -"

"And, if she is the right one?"

"Then we will return and begin our question and answer session."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

All of a sudden pandemonium breaks out in the room. "What the hell did you say, Rosalie?" Everyone is demanding to know at the same time.

"I said the twins and a letter from Bella are here at my house."

You could hear scrambling as everyone was rushing for the door. Rose knew that they would be over as fast as they could get there and to hell with any speed limits in between. Good thing she and Emmett lived outside of Seattle a ways, because with all of the cars coming to an immediate halt out front would be noisy in a neighborhood.

She checks on the children and then walks down the hall with first the girl and then the boy to put them in a proper bed so they could rest and be away from all of the loud voices. They have had enough going on for the last several months in their lives.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. The mad dash to Emmett's and Rosalie's is on. Maybe someone paid attention to the woman about them being the wrong ones after all? Edward and Jacob still have to explain themselves. So, what is going to happen now? Will they pay attention to Bella's letter? Will they contact Jenkins?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_All of a sudden pandemonium breaks out in the room. "What the hell did you say, Rosalie?" Everyone is now demanding at the same time._

"_I said the twins and a letter from Bella are here at my house."_

_You could hear scrambling as everyone was rushing for the door. Rose knew that they would be over as fast as they could get there and to hell with any speed limits in between. Good thing she and Emmett lived outside of Seattle a ways, because with all of the cars coming to an immediate halt out front would be noisy in a neighborhood._

_She checks on the children and then walks down the hall with first the girl and then the boy to put them in a proper bed so they could rest and be away from all of the loud voices. They have had enough going on for the last several months in their lives._

CHAPTER 9: INFORMATION GAINED

Everyone forgot to hang up the phone, so Rosalie could hear all the scrambling to get out the door to their cars to head over to her home. She chuckles at what she is hearing at the other end, the name calling, the yelling and the cussing taking place.

In the meantime, she sits and turns over the letter from Bella, wondering the whole time if she should go ahead and open it; even though, it was probably more appropriate to wait for Edward to do it. It isn't addressed to anyone in particular, but, still she is trying to restrain herself to wait for Edward to get there. Then a thought hits her. She decides to call Peter Jenkins. This is something he should be involved in too.

So, with that thought, she looks for his phone number and then dials. Unfortunately, there is no answer at the office. She hears the voicemail beep on, but, hesitates to leave a message. She hangs up and tries the name listened for personal, the phone rings and someone answers.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Jenkins?"

"Yes."

"This is Rosalie Cullen, and, I know that we have only spoken once, but, due to a change in circumstances, I felt that I needed to call you and have you come to my home immediately."

"Mrs. Cullen, could you tell me what 'change in circumstances' has taken place?"

"I would rather not over the phone. However, it does concern the case you are working on at present for us. That is all I am comfortable saying over the phone. Please, I think it important that you get here as soon as possible. "

"All right, I'll be there shortly."

Both hang up and Rose walks back to check on the children before going to the kitchen to get some refreshments ready for everyone's arrival. And, just as she is putting the finishing touches on everything she hears the sound of tires skidding to a stop in the drive. Shaking her head and smiling, she moves towards the front door and arrives there just as Emmett comes charging through it.

"Damnmit, Emmett, watch where you are going. You almost knocked me down." Rosalie fusses at him.

"Sorry, Rosie, but, you have-

"I don't have to anything, jackass, watch where you are going."

Right behind him comes the rest of the family; Edward, Carlisle and Esme, then Jasper and Alice. They close the door and everyone starts trying to talk and ask questions all at once. Rose is afraid that the volume of the noise will wake the children. So, she motions for them to be quieter and to go into the family room.

Rose follows them in, walking over to where she left the envelope with the seal unbroken and hands it to Edward. He opens to read what she has written.

_'Sorry, for the way things are and the way I had to leave, but, no option was left open to me. I am not going into everything that happened as it doesn't matter at this moment. The only thing that does matter is that the children are kept safe._

_The situation has escalated to the point that I need to separate them from me and from each other. So, I am writing to give you this much knowledge to keep them safe from harm. Please believe in the seriousness of my statements. I would not be saying this if I didn't know these things for a fact._

_Do not contact anyone in the Seattle Police Dept or the FBI, as I am sure you had them involved. There is someone in these areas that pass information along to the wrong people. These are persons that mean us harm, even death if need be._

_It would be best to separate the twins and not let anyone know that they are back. Place each with someone that will care for them until this is over. Do not make a habit of going back and forth to see them. _

_Know that in spite of appearances or mistakes made I still love you, but, I am doing what has to be done. And, no, I cannot say more than what I am saying at the moment. If I never see you again, please, protect my babies, know that I will always love you, and I will be with you forever._

_Love forever and always._

After reading it silently to himself, he reads it again, aloud to everyone else in the room. Rose hears another car pull up while he is reading, moves without disturbing anyone to answer the door before the door bell chimes. Upon opening the door she sees Peter Jenkins stepping out of his vehicle and coming around the car to move up the sidewalk. She greets him quietly and motions for him to join everyone in the family room.

As he enters all heads as one turns to see who the newcomer is. And as he moves further into the room he turns and asks Rosalie what was the urgency. The dam breaks and all try to explain at once. But, holding up his hand, turns to Rose once again, waiting for her to enlighten him. So, Rose goes over everything once again.

Jenkins listens without say a word. Then he does have several questions, just as do the others. He wants to know who brought the children, where are the children now, how are these people related to Bella and, then to see the letter Bella sent.

She answers these questions in order, "Angela and Ben Cheney brought the children. And, right now, I have the children in a bedroom down the hall where I carried them after the Cheney's dropped them off and they were asleep. I thought they would rest better there since the family was on the way over here after getting the news.

"The Cheney's have been friends with Bella since she was in high school in Forks. But, they live on the east coast now, but, I'm not sure where exactly."

"Rose did they say anything about Bella?" Edward asks.

"Edward, they didn't say much about her. Just that she called, dropped the twins off telling them that she couldn't answer any questions, that she needed for them to bring the twins here to me and to deliver that letter.

"She didn't say where she was going, what the problem was, only that it was life and death, but, they did get her to promise to call them every so often so they know she is okay.

"That is all I can tell you since that is all they told me."

"Mrs. Cullen, one question, if I may?" Jenkins asks.

"Sure."

"Did this couple say when she had dropped the children off? Like yesterday, and if so, why take so long to bring them, exactly when was she last seen by them?"

"My understanding was that it was earlier today."

"Where are these people staying at here, do you know?"

"I believe they were catching a flight back out tonight to return home."

"I see. And, how long ago did all of this happen before you called?"

"It's been an hour now. I called you within fifteen or twenty minutes of it happening."

"Good."

He pulls out his cell phone and talks with an associate. From what can be heard from his end, the associate is going to try to get flight information concerning east coast flights that might correspond with the time this couple might be heading home and stop them for further questioning.

"You know, what stands out in this letter from Mrs. Cullen is the fact that she states very clearly not to call the Seattle Police or the FBI. And, she wants the twins separated with no one but the person that has them to know where they are.

"This is giving me a great deal of information in itself as to the seriousness of this. I am surprised and impressed that she has been able to evade them for so long.

"Tomorrow, hopefully, Ms. Stevens has a friend that might be able to provide more information that will help us to bring all of this to a close fairly quickly."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it is my belief that the messenger that delivered one of the packages to your wife, sir did so in error.

"In the same office building where this package was dropped off is also an occupant by the name of Collin and Associates. We are working to get full confirmation of this then we will know for sure the degree of danger to her."

XXXXXXXXXXX

In a nearby town, several individuals are waiting for a phone call which will determine further actions they will need to take and the future of a single woman and her twin children. They have taken rooms at the inn next door to the café where they are presently.

Finally the phone rings and Aro receives final orders. He shakes his head and hangs up.

"Get some rest tonight so we don't draw attention to ourselves. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Everyone waits for him to add more, but, he just walks over to the inn to go up to his room. They all look at each other and follow after him. Nothing else is going to be learnt tonight. Tomorrow is another day.

Aro in his room is thinking about the information and instructions he was given on the phone. He wasn't happy about it, but, that is all part of the game. Win a few; lose a few. They were back to square one. The woman was right, so, her life and her children's are in her own hands now. If she can get lose from her restraints then they live. If not, well.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben and Angela get back to the airport, turn in their rental car and check through security to head for their departure gate to wait for their flight to leave. But, while waiting Angela gets sick and hurries into the ladies room. Ben is anxiously waiting for her to come out, wanting to find out what was wrong.

After she comes out she tells him that she just does not feel up to flying tonight. Ben gets on his phone and calls a nearby hotel for a room for the night and then manages to get their flight switched to the next afternoon. With that done they get their bags and head towards the exit to meet the hotel shuttle service. Just as they are leaving an older man in a hurry accidently bumps into Ben, apologizes and hurries on. Ben looks down and sees that the man had unknowingly dropped his wallet. Looking inside he sees that the man's name is Matthew Locke; he walks over to the information booth, after telling Angela to go ahead to the shuttle, to turn in the wallet and have the man paged since he had just entered the airport. After doing this, Ben goes out to the shuttle and they go to get a good night's sleep.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Did you catch the next clue into the mystery? It seems the lady was telling the truth. Well, she and her children get loose? Are they going to be able to talk with Ben and Angela before they leave to go back home?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_Ben and Angela get back to the airport, turn in their rental car and check through security to head for their departure gate to wait for their flight to leave. But, while waiting Angela gets sick and hurries into the ladies room. Ben is anxiously waiting for her to come out, wanting to find out what was wrong._

_After she comes out she tells him that she just does not feel up to flying tonight. Ben gets on his phone and calls a nearby hotel for a room for the night and then manages to get their flight switched to the next afternoon. With that done they get their bags and head towards the exit to meet the hotel shuttle service. Just as they are leaving an older man in a hurry accidently bumps into Ben, apologizes and hurries on. Ben looks down and sees that the man had unknowingly dropped his wallet. Looking inside he sees that the man's name is Matthew Locke; he walks over to the information booth, after telling Angela to go ahead to the shuttle, to turn in the wallet and have the man paged since he had just entered the airport. After doing this, Ben goes out to the shuttle and they go to get a good night's sleep._

CHAPTER 10: REGROUPING

He walks quietly into the foyer, heads up the stairs to the second floor turning towards the master bedroom. His footfalls are no louder than a mouse scurrying across the floor. Checking inside the room he sees that the woman and her two children are still in a deep drug induced sleep. 'This is good,' he thinks to himself as he quietly moves forward to cut the ties that bind all three individuals. And, he turns and leaves the same way as he came in, quietly, in a stealth mode. He stops long enough to leave a note with a set of keys on the vanity, and then he's gone.

After he is some distance from the villa, he pulls out his cell phone and makes a call. "It's done," he says.

"Good, no one has caught on as to who you are as yet?"

"No, but, I do need to get back before I am missed. Everyone thinks that I am hot and heavy with some tail and I am definitely going to cover that item in just a few minutes." He smiles as the thought flashes across his mind. Oh, what fun he is planning to have.

"Dem, the woman and kids were okay?"

"Sure, I am going to stay with this motley lot until we can get a hold of Mrs. Cullen. My cover is completely intact. Old mistakes and reputations always give the best edge." He laughs as he hangs up.

By the time everyone met up the next morning and received the news, nothing was out of place. Everybody grumbles a bit, but, packed up and left the sleepy little town to head back to the States. It was indeed by two square one and the stakes are going higher by the moment. Hopefully it wouldn't take long to pick up the bitch's trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She had made it into Jacksonville in the early morning hours, found a motel just off the interstate and collapsed for about five hours. It was now time to get up and start getting things done. She was feeling a little loss with not having the twins with her, but, they were safe. That was the main thing. She had managed to keep ahead of them, but, luck would only take you, so far. The twins were old enough that they could do without her now. And, she had to take their safety in consideration, not her wants or needs.

She pulls into a used car lot, quickly looks around and spots what she wants. The salesman approaches getting ready to make his speech, but, she cuts him off very quickly. "Look, I know what I want, I know how much my car is worth, so, let's do business."

His mouth falls open, but, he quickly pulls himself together and they start talking figures. After about twenty minutes cars are traded, she goes to get the tag for the car using a fake driver license and is on the road again in just under four hours. She started south towards Gainesville, but, once she gets there she heads over to a small place called Old town and stops there for the night.

As she goes to bed her thoughts wander towards her children, husband, and family. She will call Angela tomorrow to check that everything had gone according to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt Locke called Jenkins to let him know that he had missed the Cheneys. The flight had taken off, just as he got there. That he would start a find in the morning when he got to the office. Jenkins relays this information to the Cullens.

"You do need to decide what you are going to do about the children. Are you going to follow Mrs. Cullen's request, or, go a different way? I do however; feel that we need to pay close attention to the fact that she does not want specific agencies notified of the children's return. She has been battling this for all of these months, so, I am confident that she is well informed about this matter on a good many levels."

"I agree. But, the children are not going to be moved tonight." Edward states.

Rosalie nods and accepts that the children are going to remain with her and Emmett for now. Her only concern is for when they wake up, as far as they know everyone is a complete stranger, including their father. But, that is a bridge that can be crossed tomorrow.

"Mr. Cullen, may I hang on to this letter from your wife?" Edward nods an affirmative, so Jenkins puts it back into the envelope. "Well, there is nothing more that I can do here tonight. As I mentioned before I am hoping to hear from Ms Stevens about her friend tomorrow morning. If we can talk with him a lot of pieces, I feel, would fall into place."

Rosalie shows him out, but, the rest of the family remains. They are all quietly talking amongst themselves when she enters the room.

"We need to decide how to deal with the children. Who is going to take them and how that is to be handled for security sake for all?" Carlisle remarks.

"Edward, these are decisions that are rightfully yours to make, but, we are here to help if you want." Esme tells her son.

'Thanks, mom, but, for tonight I think we need to leave things as they are. Tomorrow is a new day and we can all meet in the morning to make all of these decisions."

After a little bit more discussion, everyone decides to head home, that is except for Edward. He is going to spend the night in his children's room. He has missed so much of their growing and now that they are back he wants to be as close as he can to them. It's like if he blinks they will be gone and all of this will have been nothing more than a dream.

Charlie Swan takes Jake with him, but, that young man has not heard the last of what he has to say. Cover up evidence, indeed, that might have helped find his daughter and grandbabies. 'Yep, there are things I am going to be putting into his ear.'

"Young man, wait until I get you alone. We have a long ride back and then, I will be informing Billy about these turn of events as well. You are going to have a rough time. All I can say is you better pray that Renee doesn't take it into her head to come up here after you."

Early the next morning Emmett looks in on his brother. Edward was sitting in a chair facing the beds just watching them sleeping. The dried tracks of tears that had fallen down his face were evident. But, he seemed content. At least, as contented as he can be at the moment.

"Hey, bro, breakfast is ready. Go get something to eat and I'll sit with them for now. They have really grown, haven't they?"

"Yeah, and they are beautiful. It's hard to believe that they are twenty two months old now. Damn, Emmett, they were only six months old when she left with them. They won't know who any of us are. And, even now for their safety we have to put them in hiding again. This just keeps getting harder and harder. When will it end?"

"I don't know, bro, but, I think it is all starting to come to a closure very quickly. Just hang in there a little bit longer."

"Oh, don't worry, I will," he smiles. About that time his stomach growls and he laughs a bitter laugh knowing he needs to get something to eat, but, really not wanting to leave the room.

Rosalie lets him know when he enters the kitchen that everyone will be over in a little over an hour to see what he has decided about the twins. He nods a couple of times, but, makes no sound other than pouring a cup of coffee and getting a plate fixed to eat.

"Edward, when you get through eating, I laid some clothes out for you in the guestroom next to the children. You can shower and change there."

"Thanks, Rose. I appreciate it."

"I have some breakfast ready for Edward and Alexius for when they wake up. I imagine that will be soon." No sooner said than heard.

Rosalie and Edward rush to the room where the children are. Upon entering they see that Emmett is on the floor with them trying to pin him down and laughing. As they hear the door open, however, they jump up and run back to the bed. They watch closely the two that entered.

Very slowly Edward walks towards them and holds out his hand slowly reaching for them. All of a sudden, they launch off of the bed, running to him and calling "Daddy!" All three adults freeze as if stone from the surprise and shock they had just received.

"You know who I am?" Edward asks softly of his children.

They nod and answer, "Daddy."

Edward gathers them to him as tears begin again, but, in thanksgiving. Bella had kept him alive to them. They knew who he was.

"Unc Memhit and Ant Rosleaf," they say pointing to Emmett and Rosalie. Second surprise of the morning.

"Come one, little ones, let's go eat while Daddy gets cleaned up." Rosalie holds out her hand for each of them and they head off to the kitchen. You could hear them giggling for whatever she was telling them as they went. Edward went to take his shower and change clothes. And, Emmett just follows his wife to the kitchen.

Edward had made his decision during the night while watching his children sleep peacefully. He felt the family would go along with what he wanted in this instance.

XXXXXXXXX

Angela was feeling much better when she got up. She and Ben had breakfast, then checked out and headed back to the airport to catch their plane. It was going to be a full day and she still had to find a way to tell Ben that he was going to be a father. But, somehow, right now just didn't seem to be the right moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Matt got to the office, he saw that the voicemail had several messages. While, he was booting the computer he listened to the messages. The one that got his attention was from Tanya Stevens. She said her friend had agreed to meet with them, but, they would call back with the location later in the morning.

Matt, immediately, got on the phone and called Jenkins to let him know. It was going to be an eventful day, it seemed.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Did you catch the next clue into the mystery? What has Edward decided to do about the twins? Where is Bella heading next? Where will Aro and company catch with her, or, will they? Where will Jenkins meet with Tanya's friend and who is he? **

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_As Matt got to the office, he saw that the voicemail had several messages. While he was booting the computer he listened to the messages. The one that got his attention was from Tanya Stevens. She said her friend had agreed to meet with them, but, they would call back with the location later in the morning. _

_Matt, immediately, got on the phone and called Jenkins to let him know. It was going to be an eventful day, it seemed._

CHAPTER 11: THE FAMILY THAT WORKS TOGETHER

Jenkins answers his phone and Matt tells him about the voicemail left by Tanya Stevens. He tells Matt to let him know immediately when she calls. Continuing, he gets updates on the other cases that are coming to a conclusion. In just a few more days everyone should be back and plans were to concentrate all efforts to end the Cullen case.

He thinks back to the twist that got handed to them last night; the return of the children. Things must really be getting bad for her to make a move like that. Peter Jenkins shakes his head and knows that she has been one daring individual to have lasted this long, especially with two small children. God has to be on her side in this matter. But, things could and do turn quickly on just a small piece of nothing. Where you were doing good all of sudden you can be doing wrong. They needed to get to her before whoever else was looking for her did.

It will be helpful to know more about what Mrs. Cullen had possibly gotten that sent her off on this path to begin with. He firmly believed that the friend of Ms Stevens was part of that answer. Thank God she was able to talk him into meeting with them. And from all of the stealth actions of them both, it is something that is really bad.

That thought brings him to Mrs. Cullen's letter about not letting the FBI and the Seattle Police Department know about the return of the children. Someone that leaks information from both agencies is not good. He needs to work a way to handle that piece of information, but, it got even further out of hand. Who could he go to that he can trust? Is it possible that there were plants in other agencies involved that were waiting for something to turn up concerning her whereabouts for the strike against her to be made? Everyone needed to sit down and see what solution they can come up with for this problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun rises higher into the sky, the woman lying on the bed begins to move. She reaches up to cover her eyes when the realization hits her of what happened the day before. At least, she thinks it is the day before. She looks over to see her two children still sleeping peacefully, for which she is thankful. She listens to see if she can hear any voices, but, all she can hear is nothing; just silence.

She stays still for a while longer, too wary to move even an inch. Not sure of what to expect under the current circumstances. All of a sudden, the realization that she is not still tied down penetrates into her senses. Slowly getting up off of the bed, she decides to explore and see if she can get a clue as to what is going on. Listening closely, no voices can be heard, no movement detected, no presence of anyone can be seen. What happened after they drugged her and the children?

As she moves further towards the stairs, she is still being cautious just in case. Everything and everywhere there is nothing but silence. The whole atmosphere makes her very edgy and nervous, but, she continues to creep forward, one step at a time.

Finally coming to the top of the staircase, she begins to descend still going slowly down, one step at a time. All senses alert to any unexpected sound or movement. And as she reaches the bottom she sees a note on a side table with a set of keys. The note says:

_A car is waiting for you a short distance down the road. Here are the keys for that car and the gas tank is full. You and the children take it and get the hell out of here quickly before anyone decides to come back to check up on you. No time to lose. Move immediately for I have no idea when the tide might turn._

Upon reading this a second and third time, she moves. Checking all of the rooms downstairs to make sure they are all empty, she races out the door to get the car and bring it back to the villa. She can load the children into the backseat, even if she has to carry them, and get the hell away from this hellish nightmare.

Just as she gets all of this done and begins to wonder about going to the authorities, another thought hits her. Where are they at? In what town? Is she likely to run into them? What if someone in the authorities is working with them, she could end up back in their clutches again. No, best to head to the nearest large town and get all of them on a flight back home immediately. To hell with letting anyone know anything at this point. She wanted to have them as safely away from here as possible before making that final decision.

So, she drives away. At first, when she had reached the car, she had checked out the glove box to discover a stack of currency. There was enough to provide for the necessities of getting out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I drove until I couldn't drive safely anymore. I was in Pensacola and found a motel a little ways off of the interstate. I felt safe enough for the present to stop and get a few hours sleep. As much as I kept a close watch, there were no noticeable vehicles following me in particular.

I plan to get to Mobile to book out on the cruise. From there at one of the ports I can get lost again and move a little more freely. Just leave the car in long term parking and not come back for it. No one will be the wiser.

Waking up, getting a bit to eat, I was back on the road in no time. The trip into Mobile was about forty five minutes, then another hour to book my cruise, park and take my luggage to my state room. Of course, I was still using fake identification that I had bought, so, I felt it would take a little time for someone to trace me. By then I should be out to sea.

Once I get to Cozumel, I can go ashore for the day. No one will suspect a thing. From there destroy the current passport and driver's license, switching to the next set to leave and go to my next destination, Brazil. I can make my way by bus to Rio, buy a small boat and head to the island. The Isle Esme is private and no one would look for me there. The family doesn't use it all that much, either. I should be safe, at last, until I can figure out what my next moves should be.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The phone rings and Matt reaches across his desk to answer it. Once he hears the voice of the person on the other end of the phone he jerks to attention. Once a question is asked he answers it in the affirmative and hangs up.

He immediately dials a number and waits for an answer, "Pete, we have just heard from Tanya Stevens."

He listens a moment and then responds with, "Yes, and we don't have much time."

After a few more minutes of discussion he hangs up and starts shutting everything down. Locking file cabinets, shutting down computers, and locking the office to head down to his car. He is going to pick Jenkins up and both head to the appointed location to meet with Tanya and her friend. The clock is ticking.

She had given specific time and location and they only had an hour and half to get there. It was going to be close. They had to be on the steps to the capitol building in Olympia at exactly noon. It was now ten twenty.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jenkins is delighted with the news to finally be meeting with said friend. Now, things could start making sense, he hoped. He was ready to go and waiting outside for when Matt pulled up. Jumping into the car without hesitation, Matt pulled out and they were on the way with minimum time lost. They would make it on time.

Deep in his gut he had a feeling that the information they would be getting from this friend was the turning point. Reason would start coming to light for this hide and seek that is going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward, Charlie called and said he would not be able to make it back this morning. He asked if we could setup Skype for him at the same time as we do with Renee. I told him that that would be no problem. He also said that Black will not be in attendance today as he was not feeling very well; something about developing a few aches and pains shortly after getting back to Forks last night."

"Okay, thanks, Rose."

"No problem. Esme and Carlisle should be here shortly. Have you made a decision in regards to the twins and their safety?"

"Yes, but, I want to wait and tell everyone at one time. We are going to need a lot of planning and help amongst ourselves to pull this one off."

Just as they finish speaking, knocks sound on the door and the phone rings at the same time. Edward moves to answer the door while Rosalie answers the phone. She could be heard yelling, "Hell, yeah!" just as he opens the door to admit the family. Everyone moves into the family room and waits for Rosalie and Emmett to come in.

"Edward, how are the children? Are they awake?"

"Mom, are you in for a surprise," he answers smiling.

About that time Rosalie comes in and starts getting the computers booted and Skype loaded. Contact is made with Charlie and Renee and they hear Edward's comment to Esme. Suddenly everyone can hear laughter and giggling in the background. And then there's a loud crash.

Next, there's a flash of two small bodies coming flying into the room with a larger one not far behind. "Daddy! Daddy! Unc Memhit wanna eat us." They are laughing.

They are hollering as they run behind Edward and peak from around his legs. Everyone gasps with surprise and look up at Edward. "They know you?"

He smiles and nods his head. "They know Emmett and Rosalie as well."

He reaches behind and pulls the children out from behind him asking at the same time, "Do you know who these people are?" They shyly nod yes. "Can you tell me their names?" Again they nod yes.

They point to each person in turn as they call them by name. "Unc Memhit. Ant Rosleaf. Unc Asp'r. Ant Lice. Papaw Car and Gammy May. Papaw Arlie and Gammy Nay." They say pointing to the computer screens.

"But, how?" Esme asks with tears in her eyes.

"Gammy May, no cry. We kay. See."

"But, little one, how do you know who we are?" Alice asks them.

"Moma, ictures."

"Moma showed you pictures of us?" They nod yes.

"Amazing."

"Yeah, and this big kid has been playing with them since they woke up." Rosalie informs them about Emmett.

"Okay, young one, the grownups need to talk for a few minutes. Would you mind playing in the other room?"

Most of the family, including Charlie and Renee are suspended in a stunned silence. The children know who they are.

When the children have gone into the other room, Edward explains that he has devised a plan that will get the children to safety until all of this mess has been resolved. He explains that during the night while he was watching the children sleep that he had booked reservations for each member of the family going in a different location. All of them will be leaving at the same time, but, the children will be going with him in the beginning. That at a chosen destination he would meet up with the person he has prechosen to hand the children over to and they will continue on the finally destination with them and will remain there until everything has been concluded.

"As each of you pick up your tickets, you will go to the information counter to receive an envelope with your name on it and further instructions." Edward explains. "No one will know who ends up with the children until we are all back home. By then the one person and the children will arrive safely to where they are going to stay.

"In the end, we will know who has them, but, not the where. So, Bella's request has been honored. Any questions?"

After the children's safety has been decided, Rosalie informs them about the phone call and that it was from Jenkins. Tanya had called with a meeting place and time with her friend and Jenkins was on his way there now.

"Edward, are we going home to pack. Or, how did you have that covered."

"No, Alice, and you are the only one not flying. You are driving."

"Why?"

"Because you are too far along in your pregnancy to be able to fly." Explains Carlisle.

"The person that ends up with the twins will have time to buy what all they will need when they get to their final place. The rest of us will be back home within twenty four hours." Edward explains.

And as everyone makes a move to get ready to leave, Edward very quietly slips something to his mother. He goes over to the computer and explains to Charlie and Renee that their tickets are waiting for them at the airport. They sign off and the move begins in earnest.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Did you catch the next clue into the mystery? Well, now you know what plan Edward has come up with for protecting the twins, but, who will end up with them and where will they go? Where will Aro and company catch up with Bella, or, will they? Who is Tanya's friend and what information can he provide that might help? **

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_After the children's safety had been decided, Rosalie informs them about the phone call and that it was from Jenkins. Tanya had called with a meeting place and time with her friend and Jenkins was on his way there now._

"_Edward, are we going home to pack. Or, how did you have that covered."_

"_No, Alice, and you are the only one not flying. You are driving."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's because of the fact that you are too far along to be able to fly." explains Carlisle._

"_The person that ends up with the twins will have time to buy what all they will need when they get to their final place. The rest of us will be back home within twenty four hours." Edward explains._

_And as everyone makes a move to get ready to leave, Edward very quietly slips something to his mother. He goes over to the computer and explains to Charlie and Renee that their tickets are waiting for them at the airport. They sign off and the move begins in earnest._

CHAPTER 12: OH, WHAT A TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE

"Where in the hell is that bitch and her brats?" he asks aloud. "How can she have eluded us for this long? We have got to get those ledgers back. Good thing we had backups, but, we need to do away with her and the evidence she has."

"My love, we will. We are in the best position to know if any leads turn up concerning her." The woman tells him.

Agent Eleazar Hernandez of the Seattle branch of the FBI and his girlfriend, Detective Carmen Martinez of the Seattle Police Department were assigned over a year ago to work the case concerning the disappearance of Isabella Cullen and her two children. It was sheer luck that they were the two originally assigned to the case. They have followed every clue, every lead, every sighting and bit of information that came to light to try to find this bitch.

It was purely accidental that she had gotten her hands on that information to begin with. The same messenger service had been used for years with never a screw up, and now, the one time they do mess up it has to be of the magnitude. All because of a typo; an 'o' looking like a 'u', so, the package got delivered to the wrong person. Of course, the person that received it would look inside to find out what was being sent to them by unknown individuals.

All efforts were made to try to regain possession of the package and the lady that opened it but it was not accomplished. Then just when it looked as if the move to gain access to it and her she ups and disappears taking any bargaining leverage with her. For sixteen months, all available manpower has been utilized to find them.

Then what are the odds that just as we find out what hotel she and the kids are stay, there would be another of near the same description with twins at the same place at the same time. Hence, Aro and company ended up with the wrong woman and brats. Good thing the mistake was discovered and verified before any further mistakes could be made. Some heads will roll over that shit.

James and Victoria were not happy and have put the pressure on Laurent Morris in the governor's office here to get our end completely cleaned up of all loose ends. This includes the messenger that delivered the package. It seems that some indiscretion had taken place within the messenger's hearing over the error that had occurred. Now, everyone is back stepping to cover all of their asses. But, James Harrison who is an assistant U.S Attorney General and his wife, Victoria Harrison who is secretary to the Chief of Staff in the President's office in Washington, D.C. have the power to bring all of us down and not bat an eye doing it.

They started a pretty good racket several years ago and have made money from the entire operation. Now employed by them are people all around the world and they are associated with some of the highest criminal families known.

Word had gotten to them that the "Handler" was setup for a raid to try to retrieve papers concerning one of the biggest extortion rings going. So, the ledgers containing the names, addresses, amounts due and paid, location of all evidence again each individual being blackmailed for their indiscretions or gambling debts. This bitch got a hold of this information through error and carries it with her.

Carmen and I are in the best positions as she said right now and to know when the bitch has been discovered or if any new information becomes available about her. The family stays in touch and lets us know what is going on. We do know that the family hired an agency that specializes in finding lost loved ones and they have made some discoveries of where she has been in the past.

I know about what is in the ledgers because Carmen and I are listed there. But, then we are in good company considering it covers a couple of governors, state and U.S. Senators and Representatives, some state Attorney Generals, some CEO's and CFO"s, as well as some Hollywood individuals. These people are not involved only in having a mistress or two on the side, oh, no. There is buying, selling, transporting and use of drugs, weapons, or individuals. Even some are down with the BDSM game behind closed doors. Then we do have heavy gambling and large debts. Listed, also, are agents, attorneys, judges and police officers that are on the take.

No, all of that information cannot fall into the wrong hands. Talk about a world shake up of unspeakable portions. And, now all we have to do is wait for Peter Jenkins or the family to update us on the current findings to point our team in the right direction again. We do know that he met with the family a day or two ago, so the information will be arriving in short order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella exits the ship after it docks and gets herself lost in the crowds of tourist. She gets into a cab and heads for the airport to pick up her ticket for the next stop to her final destination. Keeping a watchful eye for what might appear as someone following her has kept her on edge.

Finally arriving at the airport she has just enough time at the ticket counter, then head through security and go to her gate for boarding. Once on board and glancing around, she breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes for the moment.

Once she gets to her final destination, she will begin to makes decisions to bring all of this to a head so she can safely return home to her family

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jenkins and Matt arrive at the capitol steps on time and sees Tanya Stevens approaching with a young man. All parties look around to make sure they are not being observed and decide to take the meeting to a more secure area.

They pile into Matt's vehicle and head for a nearby motel. Matt secures the room while the others wait in the car. Finally, Matt comes back out and pulls around to the room and they all enter.

"Mr. Jenkins, Mr. Locke, I would like to introduce my friend, Riley Biers. He was the messenger that delivered the package to Bella Cullen. From this point, I think it would be best if I let him tell you what he knows in his own words."

"Okay, but, Mr. Biers, before we begin let me tell you this. Everything you tell us here will be in strict confidence. It will not be repeated to anyone, not even the family involved, nor will we be taking it to the police or FBI. We have recently come into information about a leak in each of those departments, so, we will not jeopardize your safety." Jenkins informs the young man.

Riley proceeds to tell him about the package that was left at the Cullen office. He had delivered one other package to Mrs. Cullen about Mr. Cullen. And, his boss was getting upset because she hadn't responded back in regards to the delivery like they had expected her to do. He told Jenkins and Matt what he had overheard being said about Mrs. Cullen on the phone and this is what got him curious about the second package.

Of course, it was going to the same address but different name and on a different floor. He had stopped and looked inside to see what that package contained which caused him to think better about delivering it to who it was addressed. He had left it at the Cullen office expecting to get it back at a later date thinking that she would see the name on the package was not hers, but, by then it was too late. Things had managed to move too quickly. All of a sudden, Seattle was in an uproar over Mrs. Cullen and the children missing.

Riley told the men what was in the package and how explosive it was. That information told Jenkins and Matt Locke what they needed to know as why Bella Cullen had up and left without a word to anyone. And, why she was still on the run. It also, confirmed the information she had sent back about the leaks. This just became a whole new ball game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward sits down with the twins and explained that everyone was going to be playing a game of hide and seek. He asked them if they knew what that was. They nodded, so, he took their hands and headed out to his car. After putting them in the backseat, he gets in and starts for the airport.

All members of the family show up at Sea-Tac, but, at different ticket counters and head off towards their respective flights. No one says a word or even, acknowledge the presence of other members. They are serious and on a mission.

Esme had read the note Edward had slipped to her unbeknownst by the others, asking if she would take the final care of the twins. So, when she sees him at the airport, just before boarding her first flight, she simply nods yes and is gone.

So, Edward smiles and knows that his children are going to be safe until all of this craziness is over. At different points a family member will had the children off to another family member heading towards another location to follow the same pattern until the one destined to care for them has custody and is safely away to the hiding place.

So, now, let the games begin.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Did you catch the next clue into the mystery? Where will Aro and company catch up with Bella, or, will they? Do you know where the final hiding place will be? Does Riley have a bigger place in the story other than messenger? And why left it at the Cullen office when he could have left it any place along the way until a safer time to pick it up?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	13. Chapter 13

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_Edward sits down with the twins and explained that everyone was going to be playing a game of hide and seek. He asked them if they knew what that was. They nodded, so, he took their hands and headed out to his car. After putting them in the backseat, he gets in and starts for the airport. _

_All members of the family show up at Sea-Tac, but, at different ticket counters and head off towards their respective flights. No one says a word or even, acknowledge the presence of other members. They are serious and on a mission._

_Having read the note Edward had slipped to her unbeknownst by the others, asking if she would take final care of the twins, when she sees him at the airport, just before boarding her first flight, Esme simply nods yes and is gone._

_So, Edward smiles and knows that his children are going to be safe until all of this craziness is over. At different points a family member will have the children off to another family member heading towards another location to follow the same pattern until the one destined to care for them has custody and is safely away to the hiding place._

_So, now, let the games begin._

CHAPTER 13: ON THE MOVE

Edward sat thinking about the last two years, how his life had changed and the repercussions one decision has made upon his life and that of his family. He had been secretly approached by a member of the US Attorney General's office and the FBI office in Washington D.C. with a request to go undercover for them. They needed someone trustworthy and internationally known in the business community to try to get solid evidence on a large extortion ring that has control over individuals in government, finance, and law enforcement, as well as the entertainment industry. Every time they get close to getting enough evidence the criminals would be warned and bury the evidence. They had a good idea who was running the operation, but, just no conclusive proof. And, that was what they needed.

Their plan was to set Edward up in a compromising situation so they would come after him with blackmail. And, it worked. The threats start coming in and as he ignored them they became more aggressive. All contact between him and the extortionists were kept by the people that had come to him. That is until suddenly Bella and the twins disappeared.

Now, sixteen months later, she returns the twins along with a note not to trust the Seattle Police Department or the FBI. That information fell in with what the people in D.C. had be concerned with. As they make their move, they want to get everyone in one sweep, giving no one a chance to get away or to destroy evidence.

It was at this point in his thoughts that Edward looked up and saw his sister and Rosalie coming with the twins. This was the final trade off. He would be handing them over to his mother for safekeeping at an undisclosed location of her choosing. He hated letting go of them again, but, their safety was more important than his feelings of loss. Bella had done a good job of keeping them safe and happy and he was not going to let her down now by doing any less.

As he took control of the children, Alice and Rosalie moved as one to the ticket counter to get tickets for the return flight home. Surely, if anyone had been trying to follow they would be confused by now. Everyone had tried to make it hard to keep up with their movements and actions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Has the messenger been found yet?"

"No, ma'am, we are still looking. But, I can honestly say that he has not contacted any law enforcement agency."

"Good thing for your sake that he hasn't. Find him or else. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good."

James had stayed quiet in the background while his wife was talking to their FBI informant in Seattle. The whole future of the organization was on the line because of original documents being mishandled. They had gotten word in enough time that the Handler had been located and his location was about to be raided to seize all of his documents. He had managed to get everything packaged up and handed over to a messenger service to be delivered to a certain business for safekeeping until he could personally pick them up. The package was not to be disturbed in any way.

Instead, what happens is that it goes to the wrong place. And a whole new set of problems develop and have to be dealt with issue after issue. Just as we think we got the woman and her kids, it turns out to be the wrong woman. Sixteen damn months we have been dealing with this issue as well as the woman who got involved accidentally and now it is time for it to come to a conclusion.

All of the papers and documents, even the ledger she has, is the evidence needed to tumble everything and everyone. All of the law enforcement agencies would have a field day with that package. They would be able to clear house within the blink of an eye. Oh, how they would love to get a hold of it. So far, they have been lucky that the Cullen woman has not trusted anyone enough to turn the package over to them.

It seems that a new lead to her has come to light and all everyone needs to do is keep up with the husband. Of course, he had been designated as the new pigeon just before this other incident happened, and as luck would have it, it was his wife that got the package.

It was discovered by the surveillance we kept on the Cullen family that we knew when Mrs. Cullen had sent the children back to her husband and he was busy going through a really crazy scheme to supposedly throw off any potential danger to put the children back in hiding. He then decided to do a crazy swap game to try to get the children somewhere for safekeeping and out of harm's way. But, little did he know that it didn't work. We were able to have people in place to follow all of them every step of the way. Soon, we would have the leverage we needed to get our stuff back and clean up loose ends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Riley had finished with his tale, Jenkins and Matt had to decide how best to keep him safe. Next, they were hit with another surprise out of the blue. Tanya had informed them that she would be keeping Riley safe. They would not have to worry about him. She and her sisters were agents with Homeland Security and were doing undercover work to trace an arms ring working out of Seattle and happened upon Riley. She explained that a gut feeling was telling her this was tied in with her case, but, she couldn't blow her cover.

Tanya told the two men she would have Riley available when they needed him, but, in the meantime not to worry about him.

"Your family doesn't know about your occupation, do they?" Jenkins asked.

"No, and they don't need to know. It makes our cover more believable with them looking down on us, with them believing that we are really with no morals. "

"I'll keep your secret."

"Appreciate. Now, don't get me wrong, my sisters and I are not perfect, but, we use that to our advantage. We do have certain bad girl reputations that were earned the hard way and it serves us well."

"If we can be of use in the future, let us know."

"Will, do."

"Tanya, let me ask you a question. How was it that you knew to come to us in the first place in regards to Bella Cullen and the children being gone?"

"We have our ways of keeping up with family news. But, my husband is also working this case from a different area. He has the bad boy rep, as well."

Now that all decisions have been made and all being comfortable with them, Jenkins and Matt leave to head back to Seattle. Each man was wrapped up in his own thoughts concerning what they had just learned. And, each was trying to figure out who could be trusted and who couldn't. The entire case was becoming a lot more complicated than what they had first thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aro and company had just been ordered to Rio and told to stand by at the airport, that they would be contacted there when more information was available. But, as they disembarked and was in the terminal, the call came for them to go to the docks, gain use of enough boats for their party and to standby.

So, here they are with three boats to get them all to wherever it was they needed to go and just waiting, nothing to do. The boats were packed with firepower and other incidentals that might be needed.

He sees a cab pull up and a woman with two small children get out and head for a boat further down the docks. She puts the children in and unties the boat, gets in, checks her heading and takes off. Just as she becomes a small speck on the horizon, the phone rings.

Aro listens a moment and then relays what he had just witnessed. Then he smiles, says okay and hangs up. He motions for Demetri to come over and tells him about the phone conversation and everyone starts getting ready to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward meets with his mother in Houston and hands over both of the children. He kneels down and gives both of them a kiss and a hug. Takes a long look as if it will be awhile before seeing them again, turns, and moves back towards the main area of the airport. He has a flight to catch at a different gate.

Esme talks quietly to the two and explains that they have just a little bit more traveling to do then they will be able to rest. Her flight is called and she with the children moves forward to board. They are traveling to Rio and by boat on to Isle Esme. She and the children will stay there until it is safe to return home.

The twins sleep peacefully on the plane until they reach Rio. They pass through customs with no problems and grab a cab to go to the docks. Once there she puts the twins in the boat the family owns, unties the tether lines, gets in, starts the engines and they are off.

She sees the rough looking individuals further up the docks, but, does not suspect anything unusual from them.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Did you catch the next clue into the mystery? Where are Aro and company heading now? Are they going to get Esme and the children? What are they planning to do with them, if they do get them? Do you know where Bella's final hiding place will be? Does Riley have a bigger place in the story other than messenger? And why leave it at the Cullen office when he could have left it any place along the way until a safer time to pick it up?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	14. Chapter 14

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_Edward meets with his mother in Houston and hands over both of the children. He kneels down and gives both of them a kiss and a hug. Takes a long look like it will be awhile before seeing them again, turns and moves back towards the main area of the airport. He has a flight to catch at a different gate._

_Esme talks quietly to the two and explains that they have just a little bit more traveling to do then they will be able to rest. Her flight is called and she with the children moves forward to board. They are traveling to Rio and by boat on to Isle Esme. She and the children will stay there until it is safe to return home._

_The twins sleep peacefully on the plane until they reach Rio. They pass through customs with no problems and grab a cab to go to the docks. Once there she puts the twins in the boat the family owns, unties the tether lines, gets in, starts the engines and they are off. _

_She sees the rough looking individuals further up the docks, but, does not suspect anything unusual from them._

CHAPTER 14:

A lone figure walking along the empty beach caught Esme's eyes as soon as she was closer to land. Of course, she had to go around to the dock on the other side of the island, but, her curiosity was aroused as to who was on her island. Only family was allowed and at the moment no one was scheduled due to all of the problems back home.

Oddly enough, Esme was more focused on the figure in front of her that she didn't see nor hear what was behind her. Three boats were following, keeping her just on the horizon enough to see her and hopefully not be seen. They were still too far out to see what she was watching, so, they had no idea that another person was on the island. The concentration was mainly on the boat in front of them that carried the older woman and the two children.

As the boat came closer into shore, the figure turned to watch. Turning to move back the way the person had come as if to go meet the occupants of the boat. This was a private island so visitors were not welcomed and only persons invited were allowed use of the island. Just reaching the forest line and blending in with the scenery the person became motionless as the sound of other motors were heard. The first boat had just disappeared around the southern end of the island as three more boats appeared on the horizon and steadily moving closer, not veering to change course, whatsoever.

The figure moved even further back into the forest to disappear from sight altogether. But, still moving in a direct line towards the docking area. Staying in the shadows, it was to see what was going to unfold in the next few moments. As the person observed the first boat unloading, tension suddenly grips the person bringing it to military attention, as one adult and two children got out and headed for the lone house on the island. But, as they moved out of sight and hearing range of the dock, the other boats come into sight with no engines. They were using oars to move through the water up to the docks, being very stealth in their movements.

The occupants in the boat said not a word, but, moved as if of one mind and came along side the dock, tethering the boats and forming up to move towards the house as well. Not once did they glance towards the woods, so, they miss a very important element for the success of their adventure. That would be the one thing that could be the deadliest known to any species living. Someone that they really had no concept not to mess with and that was a mother.

Bella quietly watched as Esme and her children came on shore and went into the house. She watched as the three boats docked and silently moved towards the house. The best way to help the first three was to stay hidden and slowly do what needed to be done to get them all to safety. Moving back further into the woods she made her way to the house as well, to see what was going to happen there. It was evident what was going to transpire, but, at this point, she had to let it play out for the safety of all concerned.

The last group surrounded the house and entered from front, back and side, catching the first party by surprise. No shots were fired, no struggle took place, and it was just an easy capture. Esme held the two children close to her and refused to allow anyone to touch them.

"What do you want? This is private property and you are not invited." Esme tells then with anger resonating through her voice.

"Ma'am, you are not in a position to dictate right now. I will tell you how things will be and you will abide by that. If you do, no one need be hurt in anyway. Do I make myself clear?"

Esme says not a word. Just stands and stares at him while still holding the children close.

"I said, do I make myself clear?" the leader of the group says with a bit more bite in his voice.

She still says nothing. So, he walks over to her, looks down at the children and then back up to her. He reaches out to grab her chin, pressing hard with his fingers to cause her to wince from the pain and asked one more time, "Do I make myself clear?" She nods and jerks her head away from his hold.

"Now, this is what we are going to do. You will take care of the children just as it was planned. In a short while you will make a phone call to your family to let them know of your unexpected company. At that point you will pass me the phone and I shall inform them what needs to be done for them to relieve you and the children of our presence.

"See, it really is going to be quite simple. For once that has been done then we will be on our way and you can continue with you little vacation. Everyone parts company happy and healthy."

Bella having been able to get close enough to hear all of the conversation, moved back to begin to formulate a plan of her own. It seemed no one was aware that she was on the island.

Esme quietly wondered who the person was that she had seen earlier and if help could be gotten from him. Of course, she would have to get the children and herself away from this bunch long enough to try to solicit the help. And, it depended on if she could even find him or if he was even still on the island. So many 'ifs'.

"Now, dear lady, why don't you go ahead and get the kids comfortable before we conduct any more business, huh?"

So without saying another word she moves the children towards the hallway and down to one of the bedrooms to get them unpacked. The kids whimpered and whined a bit from being scared, but, she was able to reassure them after a bit. Leaving them to play, she moved back up the hallway towards the kitchen. She wanted to fix them something to eat before they went to bed.

Of course, she had a shadow, a dark haired, silent, rough looking woman that projected herself as being very course and abrasive. Esme shuddered at just the sight of her. But, once in the kitchen she immediately got things together for the twin's meal. For tonight, a peanut butter, jam and banana sandwich with a glass of milk will be sufficient.

Once the sandwiches were ready she put everything on a tray and took it back to the children. They wolfed everything down, and then got ready for bed. They were so tired from all of the traveling, stress and strangeness of things that it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

Gathering everything back onto the tray, Esme returned all to the kitchen, cleaning the dishes and wiping down the counters she turned the kitchen light off and returned to the living room. Upon entering, the leader of the group rose and motioned for her to be seated, which she did.

"See, I can be reasonable. Now, that the kids are taken care of we can move on to the next order of business, calling your family." He pulls out a phone and passes it to her. "Now, call and get someone on the phone so we can begin. Oh, and put it on speaker so I can hear both sides."

Esme dials Carlisle's number, listens to the ringing. He answers on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Carlisle, we have a problem." She informs him without preamble.

"Esme, is that you?"

"Yes. And, as I said, we have a problem. I am going to turn you over to this problem and he plans to tell you what the solution needs to be." With that she hands the phone to the man.

"Mr. Cullen, my name is not important. All I need from you is to listen and then your family will have to do one simple thing. Once that has been done we will depart and let this lovely lady and the two children alone."

"What do you want?"

"You are simply going to make contact with Bella Cullen and tell her to return that which does not belong to her. Once, that has been done we will be happy to leave this charming island of yours."

"But, we don't know where she is or how to get in touch with her."

"That is not my problem. You have your assignment. Do it, get our property returned to us and we leave. Now, isn't that simple enough?" With saying all that, he disconnects the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenkins and Matt get back into Seattle, try to make contact with the Cullen family, but, have no luck. Finally, he calls Alice Whitlock on her cell phone and leaves a message. From there he starts trying to form a plan of action to accommodate what he has been told by Riley Biers and Tanya Stevens. With still no word from Mrs. Whitlock, he gets ready and heads on to bed. It had been a long day.

He is a bit worried as to why he has not heard from any of the Cullen family, but, not overly so, since they have the return of the twins. They could be working on plans for their safety at the moment and not able to return the call.

The next day after going into the office he asks Matt if he had heard anything from any of the Cullen bunch, but, the answer was negative. Now, he was starting to get a bit more concerned. Something was going on and his gut feeling was not good. Something was just over the horizon, sorta speak, waiting to happen. He could feel it. Something bad.

By the next day he still had not had a return call from Alice, so, his feeling of impending doom grows. But, he continues with his schedule and looking over the facts to figure out the next movements to get to Bella Cullen. Suddenly, he is jarred out of his internal thoughts with the phone ringing. He answers it since Matt is out at the moment. He listens to what Alice has to say, asking no questions, but, confirms that he will be at the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle called the family after getting off the phone with his wife. He demanded that they all meet immediately at the house. He also, told Alice to get a hold of Jenkins and have him there as well. She wanted to know what was going on and he refused to discuss it at that time.

So, within an hour and half everyone was gathered at their parent's home. Jenkins arrived at the same time and followed everyone in. After everyone is seated Carlisle proceeds to tell them about the phone call. The room is hushed. Stunned silence. Not a breath is drawn.

"How could they know? We told no one. Just acted on the spur of the moment." Edward demands of no one in particular. "How do they propose that we get a hold of Bella?"

"Edward, I don't know."

"I do," says Rosalie. "You forget what the Cheney's told me. Bella had promised to stay in touch with them."

"You're right. We can call them and relay the message and when she calls they can let her know. Only, problem I see with that is that we don't know when she will be calling to check in with them."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella gets into Carlisle's medicine cabinet in the infirmary he keeps stocked on the island. It is a little ways from the house, but, he likes to do a few experiments out there while they are staying there. She looks through everything until she finds what she is looking for.

Next, she goes to the boathouse by the dock area and quietly slips into scuba gear and goes under water. She comes up under each boat and punches a small hole in the bottom of them. Just large enough for a slow leak. They will fill with water and eventually sink.

After returning the gear to the boathouse, she slips into the woods and moves around to approach the house again. From the back area there is a blind spot to anyone in the front of the house. Making her way to the kitchen she sees the coffee had just been brewed and commences to pour a clear looking liquid into the coffee itself.

Going out the back door she moves down the side of the house, looking into each darkened room until she finds where the children are sleeping. Slipping in, she picks up one child and moves them a little ways into the woods and then returns for the other one. Once she has them safely away from the house, she moves them to the infirmary. The whole time they continue to sleep, unaware of all the activity that is going on around them.

Bella locks the door as she leaves to head back to the house to check on the progress of her plan there. She knows Esme doesn't drink coffee, so, she is not concerned with that aspect. Watching from a safe distance she can see the additive she had put into the coffee was starting to work. Everyone starts yawning and stretching, trying to stay awake, but, not with much success. Bella waits another fifteen minutes then heads into the house to look for Esme.

They both run into each other in the hallway, Bella coming from the back and Esme coming from the front. She motions for Esme to follow her and they go to move out the back way when all of a sudden a shadow falls across their path. It is the woman that came in, but, she can barely stand. Suddenly, she just falls with eyes closed and starts snoring.

The two women continue on their way out of the house. Bella leads Esme to the infirmary, unlocks the doors and they enter. Picking up the two kids, one per woman, she leads the way out. But, as they are heading away from the dock and the boats, Esme stops and questions where they are going. Bella explains what damage she inflicted upon all of the boats at the dock, but, let's her know about her boat that is hidden on the other side of the island. And, that is where they go.

Getting there, they put the children inside, use the oars to get far enough out to where they can start the engine without being heard and leave the island for the main land. The two women do not speak while they are rowing, but, once they feel it is safe to start the engine, they do so and then begin to make plans.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Well, looks as if Aro and company failed again. That is not going to look good to their bosses. Oops! Where are Bella and Esme heading with the children? What are the Cullens and Jenkins going to do? **

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	15. Chapter 15

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_The two women continue on their way out of the house. Bella leads Esme to the infirmary, unlocks the doors and they enter. Picking up the two kids, one per woman, she leads the way out, but, as they are heading away from the dock and the boats, Esme stops and questions where they are going. Bella explains what damage she inflicted upon all of the boats at the dock, but, let's her know about her boat that is hidden on the other side of the island. And, that is where they go._

_Getting there, they put the children inside, use the oars to get far enough out to where they can start the engine without being heard and leave the island for the main land. The two women do not speak while they are rowing, but, once they feel it is safe to start the engine, they do so and then begin to make plans._

CHAPTER 15: ON THE RUN AGAIN

"You can do that, but, are you sure that your conversations are not being recorded? You really don't want to get any more involved than is necessary. It's to a point now that we don't know who to trust and who not to." Jenkins comments.

"I have to agree with Mr. Jenkins. If we do call the Cheney's and they are tapping the lines then we have endangered more people." Edward said.

"Do we know where Esme and the children went?" asks Carlisle.

"Yeah, dad, I had suggested for her to go to the island. It is quiet, away from everyone and isolated. I thought it would be the safest place possible." Answers Edward as he hangs his head.

"Son, I would agree with you. That would have been my conclusion, as well. But, we ended up messing up somewhere along the way and tipped them off."

"Dad, do Charlie and Renee know about this new development?"

"No. I haven't taken the time to call. That can be done at a later date."

Each person sits in silence, trying to come up with a workable plan, a way to get a hold of Bella. But, each idea that comes to mind is just as quickly rejected by the person that thought of it as being unworkable. There has to be something. Someway that they are missing. Even Jenkins is quiet at this point. He has nothing to offer for his thought process is very similar to the Cullen's.

With a heavy sigh, Alice turns to Jenkins and lets him know that do to trying to get the children to a safe location she was unable to return his call and then when she could they all were due here. He quickly reassures her that he completely understood and thought that might have been the case. Then he quickly brings them up to date on what occurred during his trip and meeting with Tanya Stevens' friend in Olympia.

Leaving nothing out, he informs them how Bella ended up having the package delivered to her, and summarizes that she opened it mistakenly thinking it was for her. Once seeing what was inside and the importance of said documents, that is when she decided to take off. And, has been on the run ever since, to try to protect everyone, including the children.

"Of, from what I have been told of the contents of the package, the rest is the only thing that makes sense and explains her actions. It is pure conjecture, but, knowing her as well as you all do, what would be your opinion? Would it be any different than what I have explained and stated?" He asks the room in general.

Everyone is seen shaking their head no. "That sounds like something my wife would do. She would believe that she could get away with it indefinitely."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, excuse me for what I am about to say and do correct me if I am wrong. But, hasn't she done a better job than what all of you have done so far?" he asks with a slight smile. The reception for that statement was a stunned silence.

"I think that I do have to agree with you about that. For she has most definitely done better than I have." Edward states with a laugh. "Look where my plan has landed all of us."

"Son, you can't beat yourself up over that. None of us could have seen that particular outcome. We all agreed that it sounded like a good plan of confusion to get them to safety. So, we all share in the failure of the plan."

"I am going to do some digging and see if I can come up with a trustworthy person that might be able to help us with this whole situation. And, I can tell you that my whole staff is now on this case until it is finished."

There wasn't much more to be discussed so they all decided to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The car the person had left for her and the children had gotten them near Paris before running out of gas. She was able to flag down a passing truck driver who gave her and the children a lift the rest of the way into Paris. Once there, she got a room for her little family and stayed there for a few days to try and think things through. To try and reason who might be trustworthy and who wouldn't be. It was hard to tell. But, at least, she and the children were away from that bunch of crazy people, whoever they might be and for whatever far out reason they wanted her.

After a while she did go to Interpol and tell them what had happened. But, once she got to the door and reached a hand out to open the door, she hesitated and changed her mind. Turning she left the area, picked up the children, went to the airport and went home. She wanted to try and put all of the ugliness behind her and hoped that the incident would fade from the children's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit, my damn head hurts." The same comment could be heard throughout the entire house as people began to awake. Suddenly a yell could be heard, "Damn bitch! I'll kill her." Jane was shouting.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aro asks

"There was another woman here. I saw her just before I passed out. She took the old bat and brats." She explained.

"What other woman? Describe her to me." He demanded. So Jane did. "Fuck! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THAT WAS?" he doubled up his fist and struck her in the face, throwing her backwards across the room into the wall.

"Demetri, Demetri come in here, please." The only person in the whole group that he treats with a certain amount of respect is Demetri. In fact, he was scared to do otherwise, since he knew the man's reputation. Only someone with a death wish would defy him.

"What is the problem, Aro?"

"There was another woman here and Jane let her get away. This other woman was none other than Isabella Cullen. And she somehow got the others away from us. We need to search this island and find them."

"Hey, I think you should know that someone put something into the coffee."

Everyone gets their heads together and meet in the living room for their orders. After that, the search begins. They went through the entire house top and bottom, the outer buildings and then the woods. They accounted for all of the boats so; they knew that the two women and children should still be on the island.

Several hours later, they still hadn't turned up anyone. And, by then an even bigger surprise was received. The boats had sprung a leak and were nearly submerged. Water had gotten into the engine and they needed an overhaul before working. That is if they could even salvage the boats and motors. In the meantime, they are all stranded here on this island. But, then so are the women and children. They just have to find their hiding place to recover them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before coming into the dock, Bella called for a cab to be ready to pick them up. Within thirty minutes of the call they had docked the boat, moved the children to the cab and were delivered to a hotel on the edge of the city. They had purchased food on the way to the hotel so; there was no reason to go out until it was time to leave. That way it was less likely for them to be found before they could get the hell out of here.

While Esme was preparing a meal for all of them Bella did a search on the internet to get things in order for them to leave. She thought back over the last several hours. Neither she nor Bella did any talking on the way in about what was going on. There were so many questions running through her mind, but, couldn't ask because Edward and Alexius were present.

Bella knew that Esme was waiting to talk, to know what caused all of this, caused her to leave and why she was on the island. So many questions but now was not the time to ask or to answer. Was not the time to drop your guard and stay in one place too long? They needed to get out before that bunch of cutthroats showed up and this time they will not be gentle.

They would find a way to repair the boats or have communication with someone to pick them up. All they had to do was check along the coastline to find where the boat is docked and then go from there. Once they find the cab company, it would be easy to find where two women and children had left.

"Esme, I am going to have to leave you and the children for about an hour while I make arrangements for us to leave immediately. Please, could you have them fed and ready by the time I get back." She mildly asked of her mother-in-law.

"Bella, please, I really need some answers, but, Edward and Alexius need to get a proper night's sleep. They are worn out." She pleaded with Bella.

"I'm sorry, but, now is not the time. Back on the island, if those assholes had not followed you then we would have been able to have all the time we needed. But, just like everything else for the last sixteen months, that has been taken from us once again.

"Take my word for it, we have a little time, a small breathing space, but, not much. We need to be out of the country before those guys even make it to the mainland. Once they get here it won't take long for them to find where we are.

"I will be back. I have a plan and it will work. In three hours we should be on our way. Please, trust me and keep the children and yourself safe until my return." With that said Bella left.

Esme was once again reminded just how strong her daughter-in-law was in a crisis. She reacted with strength of character, decisive decisions and went into immediate action. No wonder she had been able to keep the children and herself safe all this time. Hell, she returns the twins to the family with specific instructions and look what happened. Their first try out and the children are in more danger than they had been in all of the months Bella had them.

Time passed quickly with getting the twins bathed, changed, fed and ready to go. Bella was back and had an old car waiting to load all of them into it. She didn't take the time to explain the plan or where they were going. She just put everyone in the car and away they went. Esme looked back just in time to see a car pull in to the hotel and caught a glimpse of the man that got out. They really did leave with no time to spare.

Bella drove for a ways out of the city to an old, private airstrip. On the runway a plane was waiting. They pulled up next to it and a guy from one of the buildings came running out. He helped to load Esme and the children into the craft. Bella shook hands with him and he backed up, she climbed in, put on her harness, started the plane and they were off.

As they climbed in Esme looked at Bella and watched in wonderment. She didn't know that Bella could fly. In fact, she didn't know where they were going, but, was just damn happy to be able to be going at all. All thanks to a beloved daughter.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Well, looks as if Aro and company failed again. That is not going to look good to their bosses. Oops! Where are Bella and Esme heading with the children? What are the Cullens and Jenkins going to do? **

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	16. Chapter 16

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_Bella drove for a ways out of the city to an old, private airstrip. On the runway a plane was waiting. They pulled up next to it and a guy from one of the buildings came running out. He helped to load Esme and the children into the craft. Bella shook hands with him and he backed up, she climbed in, put on her harness, started the plane and they were off._

_As they climbed Esme looked at Bella and watched in wonderment. She didn't know that Bella could fly. In fact, she didn't know where they were going, but, was just damn happy to be able to be going at all. All thanks to a beloved daughter._

CHAPTER 16: EVERYONE HAS A PLAN

"You okay over there, Esme?" Bella asked in concern for her mother-in-law.

"Yes. Fine, but, just a little puzzled." She answered.

"Okay. Are the children okay back there?"

Esme turned her head to look back at Edward and Alexius to check on them. "Yes, just fine. They seem to be having a great time looking down at the passing scenery." The children were entranced with the speed with which they were moving. It seemed to engross their attention at the moment. However, the forethought of Esme, toys were readily available for when the current attraction began to pale.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to have to refuel on the Columbian side of the border and then again just inside of Panama. I am going to get us to Panama City so we can catch a flight from there to the States. Don't care where at this point, just the first flight out and we can get a car and drive from there to where ever we decide and start making our way home, I guess. At this point it seems that is where roads are leading back to. It will probably be the safest place for all of you." Bella explains.

"But, won't whoever these people are be on the lookout for you there?"

"More than likely, yes, they will be. But, we are going to have to be just a little bit smarter than they are at this point. Hopefully this time everyone will listen to my instructions in regards to how to keep the children safe."

"Bella, it wasn't that we weren't taking into account your suggestions and instructions, but, Edward thought if we could find a safe place to keep the children together and safe, it might be easier on them being separated from you."

Bella nods her head at Esme's statement. She tells Esme that she can accept the gesture, but, the facts remain what they are. She and the children were followed so the maneuvering everyone did to try to get them to the island unnoticed was in vain. Esme had explained that only two people knew that she would be taking the children and where they would be going, her and Edward. Bella tells her that it didn't make any difference since they were still followed.

Esme gives her the full details of how they ran a confusion plan. And, Bella tells her to stop and think for a moment. What made her think that the family has not been watched all of this time or wasn't being checked on from time to time in case she turned up? "Esme, someone was at the airport watching, they called in reinforcements, checked to see where each of you were going and had someone waiting to see what your next move would be and so forth. Therefore every airport at each of the destinations was covered to tell the next move and to whom and where the children were handed over and the next destination mapped. That is how they knew where you were going and had someone in place for when you and the children showed up at the docks. That is the only way it could have happened. So, Edward's clever plan backfired on all of you."

Esme frowns at Bella's tone, but, says nothing else. She becomes deep in her thoughts. Running back over every move they made to get her and the kids to the island. They had been on the lookout for someone following them, appearing one too many times at any one place. Instead, someone at the airport watched, check the destination and called ahead to have it covered. It was just a domino effect, someone on the lookout each place they went and communicated with the next stop. All anyone had to do was check for her Rio destination with the children and be waiting for her, just like Bella said. It made sense now. It would not have been hard to find out that as the family went to Rio we always went to the docks and sailing. That would explain why a lookout would have been at the docks watching for her to arrive. From that point they could follow her to the island; sure it would be difficult but not impossible. Now, she had a better understanding of Bella's attitude.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Just missed her! How is she managing to stay one step ahead of the rest of us? Shit, that damn bitch is going to get all of us killed. We have got to get a hold of her soon or it will be the end of everything and everyone.'

Aro put in a call to his contact, Laurent Morris in the governor's office of Washington State. Things were not looking good. They had just missed her, the old lady and the brats. Where were they running to now to hide? Rio was a big place to try and find the bitch and party. Some outside help was going to have to be employed for this situation and it would be costly; a cost that would have to be paid by someone.

The necessary message with password was left. All he could do was to wait until his call was returned. Maybe Demetri could use some of his old contacts, if he had any around here, to help track them down. Hell, it was worth asking. He was sent to aid where he could.

"Demetri, do you have any suggestions or is there someone you could contact to help track this bitch down?"

"Aro, I can't call in my people. Strict orders to involve few people as possible so everything had less chance of being discovered by the authorities. Sorry, but, can't help you in that area. However, I can make this observation for you. Think about what all you know about this woman. What skills does she have that would give her an advantage over you?

"Next, what is going on with the family? Has she made any effort to contact them other than send the children back to them? You have people keeping a close watch on the family, otherwise, you would not have known about Esme Cullen bringing the children to Rio. See about utilizing them again for any possible updated information the family might have.

"Lastly, there is more than just one airport that serves this area. Have you checked all of those?"

Aro looked at him like he had just given him the best gift of all time. 'Damn, this man is good. His reputation is well earned. Sure wouldn't want to be on the bad side of him.' This was the thought that ran through Aro's mind just then.

Orders were issued for the search of said airports to be done. Then he remembered that the Cullen bitch had a pilot's license. So he had every one to expand the search to include private landing strips and rentals. Of course, it would take time for all of the information to filter down to him, but, at least, he had something now to tell Laurent when he called.

Four hours later one of the men found a private landing area where a plane was purchased by a young woman matching Isabella Cullen. She and another woman with children took off from there about six hours ago heading north and would have to refuel just across the line in Columbia. Just as Aro got this information, Laurent Morris called. Aro gave him the update on what had transpired thus far with the situation and where they were headed next. Laurent told him to think for a moment and not head for the first stop, but, to reason about where she would need fuel next, because also, while traveling with kids they were going to have to be fed at some point. So, even though, time has been lost it could still be used to an advantage.

After the conversation everyone headed to the airport to catch the next flight to Panama. In between times he had enough time to try and figure out what her next move might be. He couldn't afford to screw up this time or they all would not like the consequences. That was the message that was passed to all of his men. Failure was no longer an option. No excuses would be accepted this time.

During the flight to Panama, Aro looked at a map to see where the next fueling stop would be after Columbia. Seems if she is heading north she will be stopping in Panama. He was able to come up with several ideas and was ready to dispatch his men once they landed. He was feeling confident again, now that he had a plan in place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter Jenkins and his entire staff of investigators were present for the meeting to bring up to date on the search for Isabella Cullen and children. He told them about how the children had been sent back home and how the family tried to get the children to a point of safety in the care of Esme Cullen, the paternal grandmother. But, that resulted in disaster. He told them about the messenger and what has been discovered of why Mrs. Cullen was running and the threat that was following her, and, finally how it came to light about dirty cops with the police and feds. That at this point it's hard to know who to go to for help.

"What about our man in the field? Have we heard anything from him since France?"

"No. And I haven't expected to just yet." Jenkins answers.

"How is the family taking all of this? After all of this time what has changed to start the surfacing of all of these events?

"Good questions and the answers are simple. I don't know, but, we need to find out and fast. Fast as in yesterday fast. We don't have time to play around with this since I have a feeling that this lady's time is about to run out on her. She has been one brave woman, but, it is getting near time for her luck to desert her shortly and we need to be in place to catch her.

"But, to answer your question about how the family is taking everything, believe me they are holding together really well. They are ready to be very active for whatever we might ask of them without hesitation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emmett?"

"Yeah Ma, "a sleeping man responds as he reaches out and answers his phone. All of a sudden what he just said penetrates his mind and he jumps out of bed. "Oh, sweet angels, Mom is that you?"His wife hears his excited voice and rolls over to find out what is going on. Suddenly she jumps up and rushes over to his side.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Bella has her plan and has informed Esme of their destination. And, of the projected plan once they get to Panama City. Will Aro and company catch up with her before they have a chance to leave? Demetri, can you understand him? He helps the bad guys and then quietly turns around and helps the innocent. What are the Cullens and Jenkins going to do? **

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	17. Chapter 17

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

"_What about our man in the field? Have we heard anything from him since France?"_

"_No. And I haven't expected to just yet." Jenkins answers._

"_How is the family taking all of this? After all of this time what has changed to start the surfacing of all of these events?_

"_Good questions and the answer is simple. I don't know, but, we need to find out and fast. Fast as in yesterday fast. We don't have time to play around with this since I have a feeling that this lady's time is about to run out on her. She has been one brave woman, but, it is getting near time for her luck to desert her shortly and we need to be in place to catch her._

"_But, to answer your question about how the family is taking everything, believe me they are holding together really well. They are ready to be very active for whatever we might ask of them without hesitation."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Emmett?"_

"_Yeah, ma. "A sleeping man reaches out and answers his phone. All of a sudden what he just said penetrates his mind and he jumps out of bed. "Oh, sweet angels! Mom is that you?"His wife hears his excited voice and rolls over to find out what is going on. Suddenly she jumps up and rushes over to his side. _

CHAPTER 17:

As Bella is flying towards Columbia she gets a funny feeling that things are going wrong. Just a gut feeling, but, one she has learned to listen to through all of this. The kind that tells you not to do something even though you see nothing out of place and as soon as you refuse to listen something does go wrong. That kind of feeling. So, she listens and turns the plane due west instead of northwest towards Columbia. She is heading for Paraguay and then upwards. In fact and idea comes to her and she turns to Esme to explain what she has in mind. Before they execute any future plan she wants to hear Esme's thoughts since she has been on the investigative end of things and knows what is in place there and what isn't.

Esme watches as Bella turns the plane in a different direction, but, says nothing for the moment. After Bella gets set on the new course, she begins to explain to Esme why she changed to a different course heading. That the men that were after them would eventually figure out where they were heading and what fuel stops would have to be made along the way. So, with that in mind, she further explains about what her instincts are telling her to do and how she has learned over the course of the last sixteen months to trust in her gut feelings.

She tells Esme how once she didn't listen when she had first left and it almost cost her. She ignored the instincts to leave and she and the children were almost caught. It was just at the last minute that she was able to realize what she was seeing and hid until the men were gone. After that she never ignored what her instincts told her to do.

"So, use logic and instincts, but, don't use logic to talk yourself out of what your instincts are telling you, but, use logic to reinforce what your instincts are telling you and follow through in that direction." She tells her mother-in-law quietly.

"Okay, that makes sense. So what is it that you want to do now?" she asks.

"Who is the least likely to be watched or have a tap on their phone?"

"Emmett."

"Okay, then I need for you to get a throw away phone, activate it long enough to call Emmett with instructions of what we need for him to do."

"And, that would be what?" Esme asks in a puzzled voice.

"We will need for him to get fake papers for all of us and himself. To use that I D and to meet us in La Paz Bolivia. He needs to act on it now and move without telling another one anything. In the call tell him only to get a throw away phone and to text back to the number you are using to call him the new number. At that point we will text him the next step of instructions. And it will be a back and forth of communications until we meet him in La Paz."

"Okay, I think I understand where this is going. That way with all of the number changing the texting it would be hard to know what number or how to get a hold of the information to be able to trace us."

"Correct."

"Damn, Bella, I'm glad you are on our side instead of a criminal. "She says laughingly.

So, as Aro and company are heading for Panama City and then planning to back track, Bella and party are heading in a completely different direction altogether. There is only two fuel stops before getting to La Paz. Once there they can just walk away from the plane and find a place to stay until Emmett gets there. With their plan firmly decided and ready to be acted upon immediately after landing, Bella and Esme relaxed. Esme took care of the children so Bella could concentrate upon flying the plane safely.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aro was satisfied with his reasoning of what the Cullen women were planning and felt that he had covered every avenue between here and Panama. She would have to make at least two fuel stops before reaching the Columbian border and then one just inside the Panama border. So, once they land he would be sending men back to cover that area. Their orders would be simple, observe, do not apprehend. He wanted to know what their final destination would be from that point so he could be in place to receive them.

He could feel the relaxation of a well thought out plan coming together. The bitches had no idea of what would be awaiting them once they land. He was ready this time. She had evaded them long enough. Both women had made him look like a fool on the island. Of course, at that time he wasn't aware that it had been Isabella Cullen that had helped the grandmother and the children to get away. No, he didn't find that out until they had managed to get back to the mainland and started the search. It was the cab driver that had alerted him to that fact.

The beginning of the end could be seen now. Not much longer and he would have them all within his grasp. At that point, everyone could breathe a sigh of relief, including stateside. The business would be secure once more. The bitch would give up all the records and then never be seen or heard from again. No one would know what happened to her, especially down in this area of the world. It was perfect. The Cullen women chose the ground; his people would plant them in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed and Bella was starting to get tired. The children finally fell asleep after several hours of flying. The end of the journey was near. She realized that Esme had been silent since the children had gone to sleep, seemingly deep in thought. And it turned out she was correct when suddenly Esme told her that she had been giving their plan further thought.

"Bella, I think there is another way to go, if you are willing to hear me out?"

"Of course, Esme, if you can see a better way to go or how to improve upon the plan then I am willing to hear you out. We can discuss the merits after that and fine tune it."

Esme began by telling her about Peter Jenkins and his agency. How the family came to hire him to find her and the children. Or to at least find out what had happened to them. She explains his history and how he started his agency and how they specialized in only one area and what sort of results he was known to achieve.

"So, with that information being given, I think it would be better to call Emmett and have him to involve Jenkins. Somehow, a decoy could be established while someone was really coming to help us. Someone that is not being watched."

"I like it. Okay, let's do it as soon as we get some place and rested. I can't take much more activity right now. The stress and tension is starting to wear on me."

Each woman felt confident with the direction and course of action that had been decided upon by both of them together. Neither could see anything forgotten. So as they came into La Paz and landed, Bella dealt with customs as Esme got the children. A car was rented and they all headed to the hotel recommended by the personnel inside the airport. But, once a way from there, Bella headed to a different hotel. One that was on the outskirts of town. This time Esme did not question the changes as she had an idea of what was going on.

They got to the hotel, Bella got them checked in and everyone into their room. As soon as the doors closed both women got the children comfortable and settled for a better sleep. They had stopped before getting to the hotel and bought food so no one would have to go out for a bit. They ate and rested for a moment before Bella handed Esme the phone she had purchased on the way to the hotel. It was time to set things into motion so, they would be here no longer than absolutely necessary.

Esme took the time to activate the phone and then dialed. She put it on speaker and both women heard the phone on the other end ringing. After a bit it was answered.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, ma. "A sleeping man reaches out and answers his phone. All of a sudden what he just said penetrates his mind and he jumps out of bed. "Oh, sweet angels! Mom is that you?"His wife hears his excited voice and rolls over to find out what is going on. Suddenly she jumps up and rushes over to his side.

"Yes, darling, it's me. Now, I need for you to listen to me very carefully as I don't have much time to repeat myself." So, Esme gave her instructions and asked if he understood what he needed to do?

"Yeah, ma, I'm getting dressed and heading out now to begin with the throw away phone. I will be in touch as soon as that is done. Ma how did you get away?"

"Em, that isn't important right now. Just do as you are told and do it now."

With no further explanation, Esme hangs up and all they could do now was wait until Emmett got back in touch with them. So, both ladies relaxed and rested as much as they were able until the part could be explained.

After about an hour, the phone gave an alert signal that a message had been received. Emmett had sent back a number for them to communicate with for the time being. So, a message was sent back to him starting to explain the plan and how it was to work. Of course, it took time and several messages back and forth between all for everything to be covered. But, finally, the next steps were being taken and by this time tomorrow, they should be on their way back to the States.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmett had followed his mother's instructions to the letter and as they kept messages going back and forth he realized that a workable plan was being explained to him. This was something that he saw he could add to from his end without too much problem. But, first he had to get a hold of Jenkins and get him started on going after everyone. The family in the meantime would be on the move again as if they were going to meet all. That was his idea.

He was not going to inform anyone as to the actual movements, that way no one would know who, what , when or where this time.

He tells Rosalie to get a hold of everyone on Skype. No delays as actions were needed now. In the meantime, he calls Jenkins from the second throw away phone he had gotten and activated. When Jenkins answers Emmett begins to explain everything that had just happened. And, then he listened to what Jenkins had to say. Emmett told him about his idea of the family creating a diversion while he quietly left to go get the women and children. Jenkins okayed the idea and disconnected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenkins was up and moving, not even taking time to pack. He threw some clothes on and called a friend of his explaining what he needed and when. There was no time to lose and he would be there immediately. And just as he is walking out the door he calls Matt Locke and tells him there has been a break in the case and to get everyone together. It was time to bring the Cullen case to a close.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Bella has her plan and has informed Esme of their destination. And, contact has been made with Emmett. Things are now going to start to move. What all is Jenkins going to do to get Bella, Esme and children home? Will Aro and company catch up with her before they have a chance to leave? Demetri, can you understand him? He helps the bad guys and then quietly turns around and helps the innocent. What are the Cullens and Jenkins going to do? **

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	18. Chapter 18

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_Emmett had followed his mother's instructions to the letter and as they kept messages going back and forth he realized that a workable plan was being explained to him. This was something that he saw that he could add to from his end without too much problem. But, first he had to get a hold of Jenkins and get him started on going after everyone. The family in the meantime would be on the move again as if they were going to meet all. That was his idea._

_He was not going to inform anyone as to the actual movements, that way no one would know who, what , when or where this time._

_He tells Rosalie to get a hold of everyone on Skype. No delays as actions were needed now. In the meantime, he calls Jenkins from the second throw away phone he had gotten and activated. When Jenkins answers Emmett begins to explain everything that had just happened. And, then he listened to what Jenkins had to say. Emmett told him about his idea of the family creating a diversion while he quietly left to go get the women and children. Jenkins okayed the idea and disconnected._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jenkins was up and moving, not even taking time to pack. He threw some clothes on and called a friend of his explaining what he needed and when. There was no time to lose and he would be there immediately. And just as he is walking out the door he calls Matt Locke and tells him there has been a break in the case and to get everyone together. It was time to bring the Cullen case to a close._

CHAPTER 18: HEADING HOME, FINALLY

Peter Jenkins marched into the office to encounter three pairs of eyes looking at him as he came through the door. All were present and ready for action, but, as yet, didn't know what that action was going to entail.

"Matt, did you get a hold of our man for the necessary paperwork?"

"Yes, but, I didn't know what to tell him in regards to the whereabouts."

"Whereabouts isn't a necessary information tidbit at this point. It is going to take all of us to get these people home safely."

"You know where they are at this moment?"

"Yes, but, for how long they will stay there I have no idea. I just know from the information I received less than an hour ago is that the situation is coming to a close and it is a life or death run at this point. So, we have got to get there. Is everyone on board for this?"

"Yes." All answered as one. They had been lifelong friends and started the agency after Pete had lost his family through violence. It took awhile for them to find the remains, but, they did find them and brought closure for all of them. Since then Peter Jenkins, head of the agency, Matthew Locke, second in command and business manager, Carl Henderson, field agent, and Luke Daley, another field agent have worked together to bring closure to families that suffer from such tragedies. These four had been FBI agents and U S Marshalls, so, they knew how to handle themselves and how to dig out information that seemed lost to anyone else. Of course, their long time friend, Demetri Longanetti, was an undercover agent for them from time to time. He had a past history of being a higher level wise guy and the reputation that goes with that has him in good standing for when a situation calls for it. Like now when this case and his current case for Interpol overlap each other. He has been able to keep them updated lately as he became familiar with the Cullen name and knew we were working it. But, no one had heard from him since France and he helped some hostages get away at that time.

That was at the point he had become familiar with the Cullen case Jenkins was working. The woman and her children were suspected of being this Cullen family, but, it turned out it wasn't. Dem at that time was able to quietly get back to release her and the kids before anyone thought to do away with them. He updated at that point and nothing since then. But, it was known that when he could, without blowing his cover, he would communicate again. Even though it was never mentioned, everyone knew that Dem was a silent partner in the agency. He would join them full time once he decided to retire, but, in the meantime, he was useful in other ways, such as now.

The phone rang and Matt answered. He listened to the person on the other end and then hung up. He told them the papers were ready and he was going to pick everything up. But, before he left Jenkins quickly brought everyone up to date on what was happening and why time was of the essence. After that Matt left to get the papers for everyone, and the rest got things ready to meet at the airport to go get the family.

Matt got to the airport first and booked seats for everyone in their proper names. As each member of the team arrived he quietly handed them their passports and identification necessary for this. They checked through security and moved down to their flight gate to board as the flight was due to leave in less than fifteen minutes. All boarded, got comfortable and rested while they were able. It was going to be a long flight with a change over in Houston and then again in Rio. All precautions had been taken to keep the team away from the attention and locations of the opposite side.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emmett had sent a text message to everyone of the family, both far and wide, as the saying goes. Charlie Swan, Renee and Phil Dwyer, Edward, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice all were told to get on Skype with Rosalie immediately as a break in the case had surfaced. Questions started coming in, but, he ignored them. Since, he knew they would be on Skype to get the answers to their questions. And he was right, one after one signed on to find out what was going on.

As they each started with the questions, Emmett quickly told them to shut the fuck up and to listen as they didn't have much time and had to move fast. So, they quieted down and let him speak.

"I got a phone call from Mom a-"

"From Mom?" "From Esme?" they all threw at him at one time.

"Yes, now, please shut up and let me finish. Not one word until I have finished then we can talk from there."

"Emmett, just one question before you start. Why did she call you and not me or one of the others?" Carlisle asked.

"Pop, from what she told me it was felt that I was the less likely to be under surveillance from whoever is after Bella and had mom and the twins."

"Had? What do you mean, had?"

"Please, let me get all of this out and then maybe some of the answers will be there for your questions so you don't have to keep asking." He pleaded.

"Okay, son, sorry, go ahead, please."

"As I said, she called me for the reason stated, they had managed to get away from the group that was holding them hostage and had talked with dad. But, before we had this conversation she had me to go buy some throw away phones and to activate one of them and to text the number back to her at the number she had given me. And, before you ask, no it was not her regular phone number.

"Once, I had done all of that, we kept texting back and forth until I got all of the information that I am relaying to you. I know where she, Bella and the twins are, but, I am not to say as they will only be there until I got through with the texting.

"She told me to get a hold of Peter Jenkins and to give him the information and tell him to come get them. That he would know where to find them once he got close and texted to the number I gave him. Jenkins and his team are going to get them and bring them all home. He and his bunch are getting things together to leave immediately.

"He and I talked about a diversion and that is what we are going to create now. A diversion like once before, but, still differently. We are each going to a specific location and rent a room like we are waiting for someone to meet us there. This way whoever is watching will be following and keeping watch on our activities leaving the field open more or less for Jenkins and team to bring our family home to us.

"Alice, due to your condition you will have to stay here and man the fort as it were, or, you could go to Tacoma or Portland and hold up there for a day or two. Edward, you are going further afield like the rest of us. We each need to pick a location and get there. Do not call anyone else to let us know where you are. But, we do have to make it look as if we are waiting for them to arrive.

"Now, are there any questions?" He waited but no one said or asked anything for a bit.

"When do we start?"

"Now, the clock is ticking and countdown has commenced an hour ago when mom first called."

Everyone signed off, got ready in their own homes and left. No further word was exchanged by any of them. No one knew where the others were going. A destination was selected, ticket bought, plane boarded and flight in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Aro and company landed and men were deplored to different locations to be on the lookout for the Cullen women. Everyone knew what they looked like. Jane had been given special instructions to keep her hands to herself for the present time. Their orders were to observe but not detain. Follow, but, do not interfere with them, do not interact with them in anyway.

It was a cat and mouse game now. All he had to do was be patient and his prey would come to him. It was so simple. She had finally slipped up and it was going to cost her. As he thought about it, the more he found it amusing and had to chuckle under his breath.

They were in the part of the world where people went missing every day never to be seen again, with no clues as to what happened. Ironic, really, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed and seemed to hang heavy for each group of individuals, Jenkins and his team, the Cullen, Swan and Dwyer families on their way to create the diversion and Aro and party waiting to capture the Cullen women and children. They each had things to get ready, but, once that was done, time still seemed to pass slowly.

But, finally, time started to pass at a normal rate again. As everyone was nearing the end of their journey. The diversionary group was all checking in at different times, in different locations, in different hotels or motels near airports. Aro and company were now counting down the time for the fueling stop that would be made at the Columbia border. And, Jenkins and team were in Rio texting the number he had been given to contact the Cullen ladies.

He only had to wait a moment before an answer came back. It was only three words; La Paz Bolivia. So, they booked passage on the next flight to La Paz which was getting ready to leave in ten minutes. All got aboard and waited for takeoff and landing. The flight was short, but, they were unsure what they would find at the end of the trip.

Once they landed and Jenkins turned back on his phone he saw he had a message waiting. It simply told him to book passage for his people, two other adults and two children for as early of a departure that he could. That was immediately handled and as he turned Esme Cullen was standing there with a smile on her face. Behind her was a young woman and two children. The children he recognized and then looked closer at the young woman.

"Isabella Cullen, I presume?" he smiled and held out his hand.

She smiled back and shook hands with him as with each of his team members as they were introduced. They had about an hour before the flight left for Mexico City, so, they went through security and found a quiet coffee shop to be able to talk without interruption.

"Mrs. Cullen, we are not going to talk about anything other than getting all of you home safely. At that point we can decide the next steps to keep all of you safe and to put this vermin behind bars. But, at this stage, I just do not want to take a chance of being overheard or having attention drawn to us. Everyone grabbed a quick bite to eat and just relaxed, getting to know one another. Finally, the flight was called and they all headed for the boarding gate to get on the plane.

The children were starting to get cross and acting up a bit from being bored, traveling so much and being tired. But, that was to be expected when traveling with small children. As all got on the plane no one noticed the quiet figure of a woman watching them and reaching for her phone.

"You are in the wrong place. They just got on a plane heading for Mexico City." She told the person on the other end.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Things are now starting to move. What all is Jenkins going to do to get Bella, Esme and children home? Will Aro and company catch up with her before they have a chance to leave? Demetri, can you understand him? He helps the bad guys and then quietly turns around and helps the innocent. What are the Cullens and Jenkins going to do? **

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	19. Chapter 19

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Isabella Cullen, I presume?" he smiled and held out his hand._

_She smiled back and shook hands with him as with each of his team members as they were introduced. They had about an hour before the flight left for Mexico City, so, they went through security and found a quiet coffee shop to be able to talk without interruption. _

"_Mrs. Cullen, we are not going to talk about anything other than getting all of you home safely. At that point we can decide the next steps to keep all of you safe and to put this vermin behind bars. But, at this stage, I just do not want to take a chance of being overheard or having attention drawn to us. Everyone grabbed a quick bit to eat and just relaxed, got to know one another. Finally, the flight was called and they all headed for the boarding gate to get on the plane. _

_The children were starting to get cross and acting up a bit from being bored, traveling so much and being tired. But, that was to be expected when traveling with small children. As all got on the plane no one noticed the quiet figure of a woman watching them and reaching for her phone. _

"_You are in the wrong place. They just got a plane heading for Mexico City." She told the person on the other end._

CHAPTER 19:

All he could do was shake his head in amazement. After the plane had taken off, Bella Cullen had settled her children down to rest, reassured her mother-in-law where she could take time to unwind down and then excused herself to the restroom. Short time later she reemerged changed. The changes were subtle, but, still were enough to make a person believe they had mistaken her for someone else unless they looked really close.

The plan decided upon after the change was that Jenkins and team would take Esme and the children off. Bella would stay behind them a little ways. No one would assume that they were all together. Everyone had their own papers so for Mrs. Cullen to pick up her ticket for the next part of the journey would not be a problem. However, the team would be on alert to run interference if it was needed for any reason.

As the plane landed all of the tension that had been released during the flight became evident again. All were on alert and ready for anything. They were determined to get these people home to their love ones. Bella Cullen and twins had been on the run too long, having to carry the burden of survival and stress by herself. It was time to relieve her of that worry or at least, share it with her at this point.

The plan goes without a hitch until it is time to get the tickets. There are not enough seats on the flight for everyone and the next flight is not until later that evening. That one was the same situation; not enough seats for all. They go to a restaurant inside the airport to discuss the alternatives. But, as they turn around Bella is not with them. She couldn't be seen anywhere.

Jenkins has no idea what to do or where to begin to even find her. After a few minutes and getting the rest of his party settled in a small eatery inside the airport he takes off on his own to look for her. He spent fifteen minutes looking, but, it did no good. She had just disappeared. Going back to the rest of the party he's hoping that she might have shown up there. But, even before he is at their table he can see that she still has not reappeared.

They all decide to go ahead and eat and try to figure out what to do during that time. Just as all were finishing up, Sam Martin and party receive a page to report to the ticket counter immediately. Matt goes to answer the page while everyone else makes their way slowly to meet him after he has checked things out.

Matthew Locke had tickets for all of them going to San Diego. It was leaving in less than ten minutes, so they barely had enough time to get back through security and get to the correct gate. Each of them kept looking around for Mrs. Cullen, but, she never showed. At this point, Jenkins had to make the decision to get the majority home and then regroup to find her. He had no idea why Bella Cullen had up and left, but, he had to assume that she had seen, heard or picked up on some sense of danger that the rest of them had not. So, she was giving them a chance to get Ms. Esme and children out of harm's way. His respect for this lady knew no bounds at her act of heroics.

Another unobserved bystander, reports that Bella Cullen got off the plane in Mexico City, but, never made a connecting flight for the States. Everyone else has left, but, she has stayed behind.

Jenkins and party all board the plane, get settled and the flight takes off. After all seat belt signs had been turned off a person comes down the aisle and sits down next to Esme. She looks up and smiles. The shock of all the rest of the party is unbelievable. Bella Cullen was sitting right beside her children. Jenkins wants to question her, but, she gives a small shake of her head no. So he refrains from asking anything at this time.

She does tell them that all of the necessary arrangements have been made for the last leg of their trip to get back to Seattle. No other details were revealed and all had to wait to find out what she had done. The silence of her announcement is from stunned shock that she had had the resources to make any sort of arrangements for their group and without drawing attention to the fact. How, is she able to do this? He felt that he needed to see if she would be willing to take on a position in his agency.

One thing Jenkins knew he needed to do once he gets back home is to so pull all of the loose ends together. Riley Biers and Bella Cullen needed to be given closure along with their lives back with a peace of mind. He was still working on how to bring that about, but, had nothing concrete as yet. With the information she had sent with the children before about the leaks in the FBI and the Seattle PD made it difficult to know who to get involved in this. According to all of the information he had been getting, the leaks seemed to be in many levels of government and law enforcement. Where do you go and who do you turn to for justice?

Time passed quickly and before he was aware of it the plane was landing and Matt had to nudge him out of his thoughts back to the present. As the plane pulled up to the gate, Jenkins looked around and noticed that Bella Cullen had disappeared again. Everyone had their carryon items ready and begin disembarking. And as instructed waited by the first set of restrooms by the flight gate. After about thirty minutes of waiting and no one appeared, the party started to get uneasy and the children a little whiny.

Suddenly, a young man appeared in front of them and addresses Esme Cullen as Emily Russo. She answered that she was and he indicated that she and her party were to follow him. He led them through a maze of hallways and doors until we finally came to a hanger that housed a private jet. He motioned for us to board as the pilot was ready and cleared for takeoff. Jenkins tried to tell the young man that a member of their party was missing, but, Mrs. Esme shushed him up. She looked straight into his eyes and he quieted.

They all got on board the plane for the last leg of the trip with Jenkins and his team feeling like they had failed. One person had been lost and left behind. The key to all of this, the main person that was to be saved is not among them. As Mrs. Esme is putting the children down after a small meal to rest, Jenkins and his people have a small meeting. They each vow to go back and find Mrs. Cullen.

On they fly, it seemed like hours as all of the rest of the flights have been, but, it has only been four since taking off. The plane begins a descent for landing so all prepare to get Mrs. Esme and children to a place of safety until the family can be notified that they are home. Then they will leave to go get Bella Cullen.

The plane pulls up to a hanger and as they deplane they are ushered to a waiting minivan. As everyone is getting in and trying to shake the feeling of despair for their failure, the pilot walks down the steps and gets into the van as well.

The shock of seeing this and then taking the time to look around, everyone realizes that they are not in Seattle. Then looking at the sign hanging over the door of a small building in the not too far distance, it says Port Angeles. They had landed in Port Angeles and are taking the van back to Seattle. The pilot is in the driver's seat and is waiting for everyone to close the doors before taking off. No words are exchanged and Esme Cullen will not allow us to ask questions at this point. She keeps reaching over and shakes her head no. Why?

Silence was pretty much everyone's companion all the way back to Seattle. Mrs. Cullen didn't seem to want to talk, but, takes care of her grandchildren and gave them assurances that their mother was okay and would be seeing them soon. Jenkins just looked at her like she had lost her mind, but, said nothing to cause any further stress to the young ones. He did, however, mention to her that he was texting her family to let them know that she and the children were back safe and sound. She nods an affirmative, but, says nothing.

After that is done Jenkins goes to the next order of business, somewhere safe for them all to stay. He tries to tell her this, but, she informs him immediately that she has some place to go for her and the kids. That he doesn't have to concern himself over that item. He just looks at her like she had an extra head or something.

"Mr. Jenkins, please, don't worry. Everything has been taken care of and you will know where we will be staying until the family has returned. If you'd like to you can have someone with us at all times. This will be up to you."

"But, Mrs. Cullen how was all of this done? The tickets to San Diego, the private plane, and the minivan?" he quizzes her.

"Bella." She answers simply.

They arrive at an apartment complex in Pike's Market and the driver parks the minivan. Mrs. Cullen starts to awaken the children to get ready to take them inside. The driver has already left to open the apartment door close to where they had parked on the ground floor. They get everyone inside, looking around and discover that the apartment is larger than it looks. It's of a multi-layer style with two bedrooms downstairs and three upstairs along with a bath downstairs and two up. Downstairs, also, has the kitchen and dining area with a living room and small office space.

The children are put to bed for a proper rest, while Jenkins and his team check out the surrounding area in the complex. After all is done and they reenter the apartment which is really more of a condo, hot food is on the table with enough for everyone, Mrs. Esme had freshened up and another person is in the kitchen finishing up. They walk out of the kitchen into the dining area and mouths hit the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aro got in touch with his people and had all of them to report back to him. They were now on their way to Seattle in a last ditch effort to get a hold of Isabella and Esme Cullen and the children. He has no idea how things had gone so wrong and how she was able to evade them, but, they had. The only place they could be heading is home. Back to Seattle. He should have listened to Demetri when he had tried to tell him hours ago that things didn't feel right. He always has had good instincts and his reputation is not misplaced.

There are no more chances. This is it!

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Things are now coming to a head. Bella had gotten her family back home with all of the arrangements for safety even though she wasn't with them. What are the Cullens and Jenkins going to do? **

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	20. Chapter 20

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_The children are put to bed for a proper rest, while Jenkins and his team check out the surrounding area in the complex. After all is done and they reenter the apartment which is really more of a condo, hot food is on the table with enough for everyone, Mrs. Esme had freshened up and another person is in the kitchen finishing up. They walk out of the kitchen into the dining area and mouths hit the floor._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Aro got in touch with his people and had all of them to report back to him. They were now on their way to Seattle in a last ditch effort to get a hold of Isabella and Esme Cullen and the children. He has no idea how things had gone so wrong and how she was able to evade them, but, they had. The only place they could be heading is home back to Seattle. He should have listened to Demetri when he had tried to tell him hours ago that things didn't feel right. He always has had good instincts and his reputation is not misplaced. _

_There are no more chances. This is it!_

CHAPTER 20: HOME BUT NOT WHERE THE HEART IS

Everyone had arrived at their randomly chosen locations and stayed; going to the airport off and on as if to meet a flight. The game played this way for a matter of three days, two for some of the family, until the move homeward was done. Once it was known that all had gotten home, they met over at  
Emmett's and Rosalie's house.

"Has anyone gotten an update from Mr. Jenkins yet?" asks Carlisle when everyone arrives and is seated.

"Not yet. He hasn't been in his office. In fact, every time I have tried to get him it has gone to voicemail. I have left several messages since getting back yesterday. What about anyone else, what are the results you get when you tried?" informs Alice, since she has been the main person communicating with Mr. Jenkins through all of this mess?

"I tried but with the same results as you, sis" Says Edward. "You don't think something has gone wrong do you? I mean, he would let us know, right?" he continues to worry.

"Edward, I don't think anything has happened. It is taking time to get all of them to safety and any lack of news at this point I want to take as good news. Jenkins knows how important it is to let us know as soon as he safely can. We must be positive about this." She admonishes him with her quiet tone.

They talk and speculate a little more, but, with no viable answers coming to mind for the various questions floating back and forth. For nearly two hours they worry this around, but, still no closer to any solutions. As time passed and they still came up with no answers that seem to satisfy them, Alice and Rosalie decided to fix a meal for everyone and had gone unobserved into the kitchen. They announced the meal to everyone else's surprise. The men looked at each other with a dumb look and then laughed at how wrapped up they had become about the discussion.

Just before everyone finished eating the doorbell rang, then a knock on the door. Emmett got up to answer before anyone else could move. They heard voices in the foyer then both occupants moved into the dining room to the surprise of all. It was Jenkins and he was offered a plate. Looking at it and then at Rosalie and glancing around the room to see he had the attention of all, plus the look of expectation that was upon each of their faces, reminded him of his purpose for seeing them.

He smiled a small smile and nodded. "I know what all of you are waiting for and the answer in one word is yes"

The breath that each had been holding unaware was released in a whooshing noise by all at the same time. And the rejoicing began, and then stopped just as quickly. "Answers, we need answers as to the where, what, when and how. As for the "whom" that can come later."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I can announce that both women and the twins are back here in Seattle safe, sound and well. I can't tell you where they are at the moment as the danger does still exist. Answers to the what still has to be dealt with, the when was two days ago and the how is more or less still a mystery, somewhat, to me. And for the "whom" I believe I even have that figured out, but, just need to find the right people and way to bring about their downfall.

"So, you need to be cautious and aware that we are still a long ways from being in the clear with this case. Both Mrs. Cullens and the children will not be safe until we have all involved arrested and put away for a very long time. I want you to realize that I am talking about the people that run the whole operation. Those are the ones that will continue to constitute a threat as long as they are free." He explains to them.

"Is there any possibility that we can see or talk with them?" Edward asks.

"At this point, I really don't know, Mr. Cullen. I will have to see what can be done without jeopardizing their safety. I will do what I can for one, the other or, hopefully, both. But, understand, I can't promise anything right now. But, I will try."

Carlisle quickly brings up a question that was left unanswered fully. "You said the how is a mystery somewhat to you. What do you mean by that comment?"

"Mrs. Bella Cullen proved to have more resources that she was able to pull together at a moment's notice than what we were able to do. And, I have thought that we were experts, but, that lady put us all to shame. I was glad that she was on our side and I can honestly say that it was a privilege to be able to see how she has been able to survive all this time.

"I would like to offer her a job in my agency, but, I doubt that she would take it. She is a marvel." He says shaking his head in wonderment as he remembers how she got them all back to Seattle and just smiles. "But, I won't keep you good folks any longer. I just wanted to bring you some news and know you've been chomping at the bit for an update. With that he hands the empty plate back to Rosalie thanking her for the kind thought and offer, but it was time to get back to the office.

As he leaves the quietness erupts all at once, everyone is shouting, laughing and tears of joy are freely flowing. Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. All felt fatigued like they had just ran a marathon. It was coming to an end and the family was going to be whole once again.

"Can you believe it? They're home." Edward sighs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esme and Bella still laugh together at the look on everyone's face when she walked out of the kitchen to finish putting the meal on the table for them all. It was hard to settle and feel comfortable after being on the run for so long. To be back where it all began was a little nerve racking, to say the least.

As they all had gotten comfortable, fed and able to relax a bit the questions started to flow back and forth from both sides. And the rest of that evening, as well as over the next almost forty eight hours, had been a getting to know one another and what each other's position was in the circumstances and overall scheme of things.

It was heartwarming to know the family never gave up on her and that Edward has done everything he could and some of what he shouldn't to try and find her and the twins. She knew it had been hard on the family, but, especially him. Their love transcended all things imaginable and during the whole time she had been gone, she felt the hole in her heart.

Of course, he still had better come up with a good answer as to why she saw some blackmail pictures of him and another woman. That shit just wasn't acceptable under any circumstance and the fact that it happened before she left home made things a bit touchier. Edward Cullen had a lot to answer before she would let him back into her bed. In her heart, way down, she knew he was innocent, and looks could be deceiving, but, she knew her husband and the love he had for her and the children. No, she wanted the answers, but, there was more there than what she knew. He was keeping something vital from her and that was not going to help him with his cause until she receives total honesty from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Jenkins was meeting with the Cullen family, Matt Locke was in Olympia meeting with Riley and Tanya. He wanted to fill them in on the happenings of the last few days and assure them that the ending was quickly coming into sight. That it wouldn't be much longer before everyone could have a life again free from all of this fear. Riley Biers was relieved to hear this news. He wanted to ask questions but was afraid of the answers he might get.

Tanya and he had been getting close since they had met. Neither one had spoken of their feelings for one another, but, each knew that the feelings were starting to strengthen and growing stronger. After reassuring both again Matt left to return to Seattle to meet with Peter Jenkins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demetri was finally in a secure place that he could place a couple of calls, one to his friend and the other to his superior to report on the case. The case was starting to close and the nerves of all involved from the side he was assigned were starting to unravel. They were stretched taunt and about to snap. The tempers were getting short and frayed.

He left a coded message for his friend since there was no answer at the office or his cell phone. Then he called his boss, his real boss. "Just wanted to check in and let you know we have arrived back in Seattle, Washington."

"Is everybody that is in this play back in town?"

"Yes, and they arrived safely just as we hoped. I am not aware of all of the details as yet, but, I will fill you in as soon as I can get them."

"Okay, watch your back and keep us posted."

"Will do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aro was starting to become enraged. He wanted results now not when someone felt like doing their job. Demetri was the only one that seemed to know what he was doing. Right now he was out trying to get some kind of information on where the Cullen women are.

As he had expected the higher ups were furious at the turn of events and that nothing had been recovered and the party with the evidence was still alive. Their position had been made very clear. Finish the assignment or face the consequences with no mercy.

**A/N: Everyone is now informed about the family being back in Seattle, but, even though they understand the reasoning, they are not happy about not being able to see Bella and Esme with the children. Demetri is showing where his loyalty lies. And Aro is about to have a nervous breakdown. Jenkins needs to find someone that can break some sanity back to his clients. But, who? And which agency? **

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	21. Chapter 21

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Demetri was finally in a secure place that he could place a couple of call one to his friend and the other to his superior to report on the case. The case was starting to close and the nerves of all involved from the side he was assigned were starting to unravel. They were stretched taunt and about to snap. The tempers were getting short and frayed. _

_He left a coded message for his friend since there was no answer at the office or his cell phone. Then he called his boss, his real boss. "Just wanted to check in and let you know we have arrived back in Seattle, Washington."_

"_Is everybody that is in this play back in town?"_

"_Yes, and they arrived safely just as we hoped. I am not aware of all of the details as yet, but, I will fill you in as soon as I can get them."_

"_Okay, watch your back and keep us posted."_

"_Will do."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Aro was starting to become enraged. He wanted results now not when someone felt like doing their job. Demetri was the only one that seemed to know what he was doing. Right now he was out trying to get some kind of information on where the Cullen women are. _

_As he had expected the higher ups were furious at the turn of events and that nothing had been recovered and the party with the evidence was still alive. Their position had been made very clear. Finish the assignment or face the consequences with no mercy._

CHAPTER 21: SURPRISE!

"Esme, I don't know about you, but, I am ready to go home. I want to get back to as normal of a life as I can and have the same for the twins."

"My dear, so am I, but, we are suppose to stay here until Mr. Jenkins has been able to set up a meeting with someone that can act on the information you have."

"That could take awhile. Do you really want to wait that long? Think about what you have had a taste of so far and imagine living that for even a month or two. Now, how would you feel?"

Esme took the time to consider the situation in the light of Bella's description and felt a shiver of cold run through her body. Just the thought of it gave her the shakes. And a taste of it she has already experienced with the children. In fact, she is so close to home and can't go because of what happened in South America. Being on both sides of this thing, she has a better understanding of what Bella has been through, still is going through and suffering because of it. The same can be said from the waiting side as well, the emotions are the same.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go home, but, without anyone being the wiser."

"Okay, but, any ideas on how to accomplish this?"

"Yeah, but, I need to give it a little more thought. Esme, which house would be the one place that is the least watched, do you think? It seems like more happen at Alice's or the boys' home."

After her statement she watches Bella get a faraway look on her face for a little bit. She can tell that she is thinking and working out a plan of action for them to take. She has no idea what Bella will come up with, but, they were going to be making a move, the kids needed to be ready. So, she put action to thought. Just as they were all three walking back into the dining area, Bella got up and made some coffee.

As it brewed she prepared the cups just the way everyone preferred, waiting for the brewing to finish. Reaching up into the cabinet she found the bottle she was looking for and took out one capsule, pulling it open and emptying the contents into one cup. The coffee finished so she poured coffee for everyone and walked over to the one man that was acting as bodyguard for them and handed him the cup. The rest she poured out and placed the cups into the sink. After a short bit of time, the guard begins to yawn, fighting to keep his eyes open. He got to a point that he lost that battle and began snoring lightly. Bella picked up the cup, rinsed it out and placed it in the sink as well.

"Let's go."

"How are we going to do this?"

"Have faith, Esme. Have faith. I have everything under control." She says with a smile and small laugh.

So, they quietly leave with nothing but what they are wearing and the two women are carrying their purses. The direction they take surprises Esme a bit, but, she has learned not to question Bella's action too closely. Everyone usually has a rhyme and reason for themselves where it works out for the best. Within a few moments they are on the sidewalk heading towards a small mall down the street. Once there Bella motions for everyone into a cab. She gives him an address and away they go.

Arriving midtown Bella, Esme and children get out and walk about a block before entering another cab heading for a different address. Going through this routine another three times they all end up in the early afternoon at Esme's home. The cab had dropped them about two blocks away and everyone walks once again the distance and arrives quietly. It gave Bella a chance to observe the area making sure no one was spying on the house to keep check of the coming and goings. With that satisfaction, they walk up the drive, going around to the back and come into the house that way.

The clothes they wore were non descriptive, so, it would have been hard to identify them as Cullens. Bella doesn't take chances. The clothes they had started out in were different than the ones they were wearing now. A stop at a thrift store had brought that change about. Everyone looked as if they were looking for a handout or something. It was laughable if the circumstances could have been different.

Once inside everyone ate and the children were put down for a nap. No calls were made to alert anyone as to the presence of people in the house. It was decided to keep a low profile and just let what would happen, happen. Carlisle would come home from the hospital around four and find the women and children awaiting him, but, not at the door. SURPRISE! No one knows where they are, not even Jenkins and company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Matt Locke comes in to relieve Carl Henderson, but, finds him asleep and the apartment empty. No women, no children, no sign of anything out of place or a clue as to what happened. He makes a call immediately to Jenkins and then tries to wake up Henderson. The whole time thinking to himself 'this is not good.'

Peter Jenkins arrives with Luke Daley in tow looking like he had swallowed something sour. Damn, he was pissed, but, he wasn't one to raise his voice. Before anything was said or done, he wanted facts. This could not be happening this close to finalizing the closure of the case. This close and now something or someone has screwed it up. How is he going to tell the Cullen family that he has lost his charges?

As soon as they get Carl awake enough to be coherent, Jenkins begins to question him. Carl informs him that the women and children were there. Ms Bella made coffee for everyone and gave him a cup. Jenkins heads into the kitchen where he finds the cups in the sink. He checks the coffee and it seems to be okay. It had gone cold, but, nothing wrong with it. It has been a matter of five hours and no sign, no word of where they could be. The one thing he feels he could bet on is the fact that Ms Bella contrived this and they left of their own free will, but, where would they go and why?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Some cars could be heard coming up the drive only to stop outside the house. The women inside head back towards the kitchen area with the children until they can be sure of who is here. They want to keep their presence as low key as possible at this point. So, hushing the twins, the two women listen to the voices coming through the front door and recognize Carlisle and Emmett. There is one voice that they are not familiar with, either of them, so they stay where they are.

All three men stop at the sitting room while continuing with their conversation started outside. It sounds as if the unknown person is another doctor and had stopped for just a moment to collect some material that Carlisle had concerning the subject being discussed. And as the two of them head off into Carlisle's study, Emmett decides that he wants something to drink. Neither of the two women had a clue that he was heading for the kitchen, assuming that he had quietly followed his dad and the other man on into the study, until he came through the door. The surprise to each side was a total shock of jaw dropping can't believe my eyes, body frozen, lost my voice attitudes.

"Mo—""Mo—"he just can't seem to find his voice enough to finish his word. Then he looks at Bella and the unbelievable happens, his eyes roll to the top of his head as his knees buckle and he passes completely out from the shock.

"Damn, can't say that I have ever had that type of reaction from a person before." She jokes.

"Well, let's at least get him out of the doorway, "as Esme grabs his shoulders under the armpits and Bella grabs the legs at the knees and they both lift. Let's say, they thought they were going to lift. Instead, Bella is pushing while Esme is pulling and his butt is dragging the ground. In the position, Emmett might be mistaken for a very large, unique mop being drug on the floor. After they get him out of sight, bound and gagged for everyone's own good, the two women are exhausted. The two kids are still playing out in the sunroom just off of the kitchen area.

After about thirty minutes or so, they heard the unknown man say goodbye and leave out the door, the car starts up and pulls away. Carlisle gets curious about what happened to Emmett and comes looking for him. Walking through the house, calling with getting no answer, he begins to really start checking each room. He doesn't think that he left since his car is still out front, but, with the walk through he sees no one and decides to call Rosalie in case he had car trouble and had her to come pick him up.

While he is waiting for her to pick up, he looks up to see Esme, Bella and the twins standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh, shit!" he yells and hangs up without even realizing that Rosalie had answered and heard his exclamation. She immediately calls back but gets no answer. Trying a second time with the same results she becomes worried and calls the rest of the family. They decided to meet over at their parents' house to check out what the problem might be. And of course, without thinking about it, all of this activity set a chain of events into motion.

Edward, who was visiting Jasper and Alice, runs to get in his car as the other two get into Alice's car and they all peel out of the driveway like a bat out of hell flying low. Rosalie is running out to her car and takes the same actions. Just as she pulls out Jenkins was getting ready to make the turn in, but, instead follows behind her and makes a call to the rest of the team to inform them of the unusual happenings concerning the rest of the family. He lets them know where it seems they are heading and the team agrees to meet him over there just in case there is some kind of trouble.

With all of this going on everyone forgot about the other side keeping a watch. So, with them seeing the entire goings on, they report back to Aro who puts his people in action to meet over at father Cullen's house. Demetri just happens to be there to hear all of this. He and Aro ride in the same car with Aro riding up front with his driver. Demetri is in the back and very quietly, while being unobserved, gets his phone out, speed dials a number and punches in a code. It connects and he has the air open so that the person on the other end can hear the coming conversation.

"Where are we going, Aro?"

"There has been a burst of activity by the whole Cullen family and all are heading over to Carlisle and Esme Cullen's house. We're going over there in case that is where the women and brats have disappeared to. "He announces. After which Demetri disconnects the call and repockets his phone.

During all of this Carlisle stares at his wife and daughter in law as they rush over to him and he gathers them both into a bone crushing hug, tears falling down each of their faces. The children come out and see their Papaw Car and he bends down to gather them close, as well. But, before any questions can be asked or answered cars can be heard tearing up the drive and squealing to a halt with many steps running to the door and the door being thrown open with no regard to the strength used, bouncing the door into the wall.

First in is Rosalie, then Edward followed by Jasper and Alice, and on their heels is Peter Jenkins with the rest of the team parading in behind him, followed by the crooks, followed by Aro and party. Bella seeing Edward marches over to him and hauls back her hand landing him a good slap across the face while telling him, "You owe me an explanation about the Paris pictures."

This action sets off a confused state of motion by everyone trying to overcome and subdue the guys with the guns. And just as this fight gets going the U S Marshall's office comes charging through the door with some FBI. A small gun battle ensues leaving two people injured, Aro and Bella.

Edward and the family seeing Bella on the floor bleeding rush over to her. With the way Edward starts behaving you would think that she was DBA. Carlisle moves everyone out of the way to check her while Jenkins orders an ambulance. Her wounds are serious and she is losing a lot of blood, but if they can get her to the hospital in time she stands a chance.

All of the rest are arrested and hauled off cuffed for questioning at the federal building. Everyone else follows the ambulance to the hospital while Carlisle is in back of the ambulance working on Bella. Upon arrival, everything is in readiness and she is immediately taken into surgery. The family is directed into the waiting room until the doctor can give them word on her condition. The children are made comfortable so they can go on off to sleep while the adults wait and wait and wait with nerves becoming extremely tight.

Finally they look up and see Carlisle and another doctor walking towards them and the looks on their face is not good. Carlisle shakes his head and Edward falls to his knees weeping.

**A/N: The story is at an end and all that is left is the Epilogue. **

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	22. Chapter 22

**WHY?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Finally they look up and see Carlisle and another doctor walking towards them and the looks on their face is not good. Carlisle shakes his head and Edward falls to his knees weeping._

EPILOGUE

The tears had started to flow with the rest of the family as well. They couldn't believe that to get her back home and then to have this happen before they could even say hello. About that time Charlie came running through the door and got slammed in the gut by what he saw before him. He knew he had lost his little girl.

It took a bit for Carlisle to get everyone to understand that Bella was going to be fine. She was in recovery and the surgery was a success. He had been shaking his head no to something the other doctor had asked him, never realizing before it was too late that his family would misread his movements.

Well, time did pass and Bella was released from the hospital to be reunited with her family and children. All questions were answered, her statement taken by several law enforcement agencies, all of the papers she had received turned over and charges pressed against everyone involved.

As charges were brought, a lot involved rolled over on their bosses to receive a lighter sentence. Of course, James and Victoria Harrison were arrested, charged and sentenced, along with Laurent and all of their other well placed cohorts. The number of charges against them was numerous. And the judge stacked the charges to where they would never get out among the public again.

Bella, Esme and Edward, of course had to each testify against them along with Riley Biers.

Looking back over the last year since that night that Bella got shot a lot has happened. Jasper and Alice had a son and Alice is pregnant again. Also, Rosalie and Emmett are expecting a daughter. And Bella and Edward are expecting a son. But, the biggest surprise of them all is that Carlisle and Esme are expecting twins.

HAPPY ENDINGS AND HAPPY READING.


End file.
